


Everything Is Blue

by RKCourtney900



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anti-Android Sentiments (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Gavin Reed, Denial of Feelings, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Family Issues, Gay Male Character, Kinks, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s), Sexual Orientation, Slow Burn, Swearing, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKCourtney900/pseuds/RKCourtney900
Summary: A year has passed since Markus's revolution and androids have more rights,the rights to own property,the rights to work and so on.Every android is deviant,free from restricting coding.Connor didn't get destroyed after being replaced,he stayed working with Hank.RK900.He worked alone.That was until android attacks started to rise and one attack happened at the DPD.He wasn't safe.Being partnered up with a small hotheaded man wasn't the best idea,they both wasn't happy about it.But until it's safe again,they take on Android cases along side Hank and Connor.They just didn't know that things would develop further...Love?NoMaybe...((Name inspired by the lyrics "everything is blue,his hair,his jeans,his pills"))
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Tina Chen/Original Female Character(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter One

No one expected the attack,not even the best androids.Attacks happened in public areas,not in police office buildings.Nines (RK900) was the one to shout out when he heard the window smash,watching as something circular rolled in.A bomb.

Tina Chen was injured,much to Gavin's dismay.Connor had shielded Hank,losing a leg,so he was in repair.Several other officers and androids got damaged too but it was lucky that no one got hurt.

It took two weeks to rebuild the office but it only took a day for every to accept that it isn't safe,so the windows got thicker,the fence around the DPD went up and more and more cameras were put up.

They never caught the fuckers.

It pissed everyone off that they couldn't find who did it.It caused Fowler to draw to drastic measures.

All solo android detectives had to work with a solo human detective.So it didn't surprise Gavin when he was called into the office.

Gavin Reed,the detective who hated androids before the revolution.He even threatened to set Connor on fire.And when Connor told Hank later on,he wasn't exactly happy about it.Now,Gavin had to adjust to the changing rules of androids and he wasn't very happy about it,but what could he do?He had to bottle all his hatred deep down inside of him and he stopped himself from spitting things out every now and again.

But everyone knows that deep down Gavin is still an asshole.

He lives alone with his cat,Izzie,in an apartment on the third floor,which always annoyed him when the elevator broke.He has a best friend at work called Tina Chen.She once asked Gavin why he named his cat Izzie and the response "because it's Izzie to remember" wasn't the answer she was expecting.

Gavin is a big contrast to his new Android partner.

RK900,nicknamed Nines from Conner but he registered himself with the name of Conan.He liked it,it sounded similar to the name Connor but at the same time,completely different.Conan had ditched his Cyberlife Jacket several months ago so he wore a black turtle neck jumper with high waited jeans quite alot of the time,or he wore clothes that generally hid his neck.He lived in an apartment,similar to Gavin,but he lived alone,no cats,no dogs -despite how much Connor pleaded - 

Conan had his own desk far away from Gavin's,tucked away in the corner of the room.Gavin always had coffee cups on his desk with post it notes stuck around his computer.Conans desk was clean with his papers stacked up near his computer,against the wall.He even had a little cactus at the opposite side.He liked looking after it.

Both males got gotten up from their desks when they received an email from Fowler.Conan went in first,sliding a hand into one of his pockets as he went to close the glass door behind him,but Gavin stopped it with his foot.

Blue met Green.They paused.Conan pulled the door open to let Gavin in,which the smaller male dismissed as he moved to Fowler's desk.Fowler looked between the two as he prepared himself for what he was about to say.

F:"I think you know why I've called you both in here...you both work alone so I'm pairing you up"

G:"Pair us up?God you make it sound like we're at damn school!"

F:"Well it might as well be,you both need to learn how to be more social"

C:"What do you mean by that?"

Gavin looked back at Conan,glaring a little as he stepped forward to poke the others LED

G:"Really??You should know that out of everyone,tin can"

F:"Gav-"

C:"Don't call me that"

Conan grabbed Gavin's wrist,his LED going a steady yellow as he pushed him away

F:"For god's sake.."

Fowler pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out a groan,leaning back in his chair.He held his other hand,telling the two to stop.Gavin just growled as he adjusted his jacket,stepping away from the android and he shoved his hands in his pockets.Conan lips turned into a little smirk which just made Gavin more pissed.

F:"Right...you both need to work together,okay?It's not safe for androids here,so Gavin,please just suck it up.It's only until we sort this crap out.Both of you,act like adults"

Conan stiffened up at those words,raising an eyebrow

C:"I don't need some human protecting m-"

F:"Like adults!You just need to accept it..every other officer chose what Android to get paired too but..you two mostly fly solo,you barely talk to anyone here..so I'm putting you together"

Gavin raised his hands in defeat before he turned on his heels,walking out,shutting the glass door behind him.Fowler looked up at Conan,folding his arms across his chest

F:"As for you....you need to occupy the desk opposite Gavin's,it's only fair you sit with him"

The Android went to open his mouth but Fowler was faster

F:"I know you like your desk,but we need you near Gavin...Heck it's your fault we survived the bomb,it gave chance for people to jump away..Gavin is a great detective,he's just a bit slow with some things...like androids....now skat before I kick your metal ass out!"

And that was the day Conan and Gavin became work partners.Sure,Gavins hate for androids has sizzled down but..Conan looked like Connor..

But taller with a more prominent jaw.Blue icey eyes instead of brown.Broader shoulders and his voice was deeper too.Connor but not Connor.Gavin disliked Connor,so to have the fucker who was based off of him to be his partner was some luck.He always saw the Android talking to Connor and Hank,but Gavin chose to ignore it.

He always slagged them off to Tina but Tina was...distracted by the new female Android that works downstairs in the office reception.This new Android was added security and her name was Mitchell.Needless to say Tina had a huge crush on her.

Mitchell had red sleek hair that was short,so that it would be used to be pulled if a physical confrontation happened.Her eyes were a deep grey,perhaps to be seen as intimidating but Tina liked them.It pissed Gavin off more

It's not because he hates the Android that Tina has a huge crush on...No..

It's because Gavin knows that he's only one alone at the station now.He had Tina and Tina alone,now Tina has an android friend.Even Conan had Connor and Hank.Gavin is embarrassed that he doesn't have more friends at the age of 37.He knew exactly what Fowler meant when he told him he wasn't very social.

Gavin had sat back down at his desk and then sighing when he sees that his coffee cup was empty.He needed a coffee after that.Conan had grabbed his things and moved to the desk opposite Gavin,it confused the smaller male

G:"What are ya doing,tin can?"

C:"I was instructed to move here by Fowler,meat bag"

Gavin glared but he kept his mouth shut.He didn't like how his insult was flipped back on him,well of course the insult being about a human rather than an android.He watched as Conan placed the papers down,sitting the cactus near his computer

G:"Is that real?"

He leant over to press a finger against the cactus,only to retract quickly 

G:"Ow!"

C:"Yes,it's real,you should of waited for my answer before you decided to stab yourself on my cactus"

Conan let out a small laugh,brushing the Cactus as if he was brushing,whatever was left of,Gavin on it off.Gavin hadn't heard him laugh before so it seemed strange.

G:"Does me hurting myself amuse you?"

C:"Greatly,Gavin"

G:"Urr don't call me Gavin"

Conan sat down on the chair as he showed visual confusion.He scanned Gavin to make sure that it was his name and indeed it was

C:"But it's your name"

G:"I know that,dipshit.I don't want you to call me Gavin at work,call me Reed"

Conan just shrugged at Gavin's weird logic,falling silent as he shifted through his papers to arrange them in an order that he believed was better than last time.Gavin leant back from his computer and rested an arm on his desk,looking through the gap between the computers.He eyed the Android up,taking in the sight of him.He might as well see what he was dealing with.

Connor but not Connor

Intense eyes flicking through the paperwork,his long pale fingers pausing everynow and again to pull out certain pages only to shuffle them to a different place in the pile.His LED was a steady blue,reflecting in the very corner of his eyes.Gavin even noticed that he has some freckles on his face,similar to Connor,but they went further than his face.He could see one under his chin and he wondered if he had some hiding under his turtle neck too 

C:"Reed"

G:"Hmm?"

He was spaced out for a moment,his eyes following the others jawline

C:"You're staring"

That made Gavin's eyes snap up.He didn't notice before that Conan was staring right at him,a smug look on his face as he raised an eyebrow at him.Cocky bastard.Gavin soon snapped back to his senses and he looked away.He didn't mean to,he was just looking to see the difference between Conan and Connor...Totally

G:"I wasn't staring"

C:"Then what was you doing?"

Gavin huffed,folding his arms.He wasn't staring!Nope!Not at a plastic prick.Conan noticed that Gavin was silent so he laughed

C:"Trying to come up with an excuse?"

G:"Phcking no!!I was just...seeing..the difference between you and Connor,that's all!"

C:"I'm an upgraded version of Connor,Reed.I am similar to him in appearance,well in some parts,but my processors are better.I'm faster and stronger too,I have many more additions too"

Gavin just nodded,looking away from Conan and glancing over at Connor.Connor was sat casually on Hanks desk,a soft smile on his face as they spoke.He was wearing one of Hanks DPD hoodies.It was a little too big but Connor loved it.You can't even tell that the damn android had lost an entire leg to an attack not too long ago,mechanics knew what they was doing when it came to androids,no scars,nothing out of place.Then again Gavin couldn't tell because of Connors trousers.He soon drove his attention back to Conan.

G:"So are you two basically brothers?"

C:"I guess,in human terms we would be seen as brothers"

G:"And in Android terms?"

Conan thought for a moment,his LED going yellow as he processed it.Gavin pushed the empty cup off his table and putting it in the bin and he waited

C:"Well..I am Connor,just better..So I think in Android terms I'm his twin..so I guess we're still brothers in Android terms"

Gavin just nodded as he stood up,brushing down his jacket at he glanced back,checking if Tina was in the break room.

C:"Why were you interested?"

Gavin just rolled his eyes

G:"I was just curious"

C:"That doesn't answer my question"

Gavin just left to get his coffee and he sighed.And that was the day when Conan and Gavin got partnered up in the DPD.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wakes up late and Conan has to drag his ass to a crime scene
> 
> -Crap summary,sorry ;-; -

It had been a day since Conan and Gavin got partnered up.After Conan got his desk,they barely spoke.Gavin left for work earlier then he should of done and of course Conan called him out for it.It just resulted in Gavin flipping him off before he left to home.

Gavin walked into his apartment,kicking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket besides his front door.A little fluffy black and white cat rubbed against his ankles and Gavin lightly nudged her with his foot,making her purr as she looked up at the male with big blue eyes

"I know I know,you're hungry"

He laughed as he shut the door,flicking the main lights on and watching as all colour flooded back into the room.Gavin looked around his apartment and sighed.People always just assume that Gavin's apartment is always messy,but it isn't /that/ bad.He did notice that the cat food box on the counter had been knocked over though

"Ah,I see you've been adventuring,naughty Ozzie.I told you,not on the counters.Food goes there."

He chuckled as he moved to get the box,pouring some out in Izzies bowl,to which she just meowed and greedily ate the food inside.He sat down on his couch as he sighed,only to have his phone go off so he had to check it 

???:  
Hello,It's Conan.Fowler gave me your number so we can keep in touch.I was going to ask but you decided to leave alot earlier then you was intended to

Gavin sighed as he saved his number 

Gavin:  
Fuck off

Dickhead  
So I see that I do have the right number

Dickhead  
You do realise I can see what you saved my contact as,right?

Gavin:  
I don't give a shit,tin can.

Dickhead  
That's not very nice,Gavin

Gavin:  
🖕🖕🖕

Gavin ended up going to bed late that night with Izzie snuggled up on the bed next to him.It made him oversleep and he didn't hear his phone going off in the morning.Izzie sat up and moved to sit on top of the offending phone,muffling the noise it was making.Conan had texted him several times and now Gavin was half an hour late.When they had somewhere to be,Conan wasn't messing around and he would go straight there.He just had to visit Gavin and drag his ass out of bed.

So it wasn't surprising that there was a loud knock at the door,repeating several times until Gavin woke up.He rolled over in bed,only to be blinded by a bright light that was coming through his window,resulting in him just pulling his pillow over his face

C:"Reed!You're late for work"

Conan's voice didn't encourage the smaller male role get up as it echoed throughout his apartment,startling Izzie,but eventually he did get up and answer the door....after ten minutes

Conan wasn't very amused when Gavin opened the door,glaring down at the other.He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt that was buttoned all the way up,covering his neck.He also had a police badge on his belt,resting a little to his left on his hip.Gavin looked him up and down before he folded his arms

G:"How do you know where I live?..Wait no,don't answer that"

He shook his head as he glanced back into his apartment 

G:"Wait here,I need to get changed and feed my cat"

C:"You have a cat?How?You can barely look after yourself"

That instantly caused for Gavin to glare at Conan and tension got thick.Gavin thought the comment was unnecessary and that Conan said it to wind him up on purpose.Conan was mad that Gavin had been ignoring him and that he took so long to answer the door and Gavin was pissed because of the insult Conan threw at him.

G:"You phcker!"

Gavin had lashed out,swing his arm back to deliver a hard blow to Conan's cheek.

Nothing.Conan didn't react.Why?Because Conan had managed to catch the punch before it even reached his face.The android gripped harshly to his hand,causing for his fingers to click loudly and for Gavin to cry out

G:"Ow!Phcking let go!!"

Conan swiftly twisted Gavin's arm behind his back,pushing him against the door frame.It just made Gavin hiss out more in pain as he resisted

C:"Gavin"

His voice went deeper as his LED went yellow and Gavin could hear his own heartbeat in his ears and he fell silent,sucking air through his teeth

C:"We was meant to be at a reported crime scene awhile ago,Gavin,and we're late.Now just stop dicking around and hurry up.I did try and text you to tell you about it but nothing got through"

G:"I was asleep,okay?!"

C:"You shouldn't have your phone on silent,or ignore the sounds of your damn phone going off..That's just ignorant"

Conan then moved away,letting go of the detective.Gavin just rubbed his hand and wrist,checking them over to make sure that the Android didn't bruise him,which he didn't but it sure felt like it.

Gavin moved away to get changed,wearing the same jacket but with a red shirt on underneath,attaching his own badge to his collar.He slid on his shoes and looked over at Conan

G:"So where's the crime scene?"

C:"Hasbon Hotel"

Gavin quickly left some food for Izzie before he left his apartment with Conan,locking the door behind him

G:"Do I need my gun?"

Conan shook his head as he pressed the elevator door,watching as the numbers change on the panel above the elevator.

C:"No,we're just gaining information and scanning the area,self defence isn't necessary and neither is violence"

Gavin just raised an eyebrow

G:"That's ironic coming from you"

Conan just smirked in reply.They both look towards the elevator when it dinged and opened up,the two walking inside.Gavins gaze looked around the small space despite having seeing it nearly everyday where's Conan's eyes were stuck on the number slowly ticking down.

Gavin found himself studying the others outfit and he questioned why Conan needed a watch since he can access it within his Android brain.He then studied his hands,frowning.God that android was strong,his wrist was still stinging and he rubbed it,wincing at the memory of the event from literally minutes ago.

His eyes slowly shift up,looking at the buttons on Conan's shirt and his they're all a light blue colour,matching the colour of the androids LED.Gavin had seemed to noticed that what clothes he had seen Conan in had been mostly dark and it contrasted against his pale skin,it suited him but it's not like he'd tell him that.

C:"Gavin,you're staring again"

Gavin just rolled his eyes

G:"Shut up....Why don't you remove your LED?"

C:"Changing the subject to sway away from answering me"

G:"Shut up"

Gavin shrugged

G:"Well you're free and shit,right?Why keep the LED and why work at the station?You can do whatever you want"

C:"I'm aware of that...my abilities are better for being in the force..I keep the LED because I like it,it suits my face..but when it comes to work,my skills just benefit me more when it comes to analysing things" 

G:"That's not what I meant"

The elevator opened and they both got out,walking out of the apartment complex.Conan was thinking as they got to the parking lot,going to Gavin's car

G:"You didn't answer my question"

Gavin said as he got into the car,doing up his seat belt.He couldn't help but stare at Conan's yellow LED,watching it spin at blue dipped in every now and again.Conan tensed up,his back pressing against the car seat

C:"To gain humanity..It'll be helpful for me..I know an android can't become human,so I'll try and gain some humanity instead"

G:"But not all good humans have humanity ya know"

C:"I know,it shows how its what's on inside that matters..not what we are,but who we are"

Gavin looked down at the steering wheel before he looked over at Conan.They just stare at each other for a moment,their eyes staying locked.

Silence.

Conan was the one to break the eye contact 

C:"Reed,we have a crime scene to go to"

G:"Right,yeah"

The engine turned on and they soon was on their way to the hotel,exchanging looks between each other

Gavins heart pounded in his ears


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Conan visit a crime scene where they discover it was an anti android attack.

Police tape.Two bodies,one human,one Android.Evidence that was deemed important was marked off with yellow number cards,the holographic numbers flickering every now and again,which each member of the DPD carefully stepped over and made sure not to contaminate anything.Conan walked in first,his LED flashing yellow as he scanned the door

They broke in  
Suspect must of known their location beforehand  
Planned?

He then glanced back to see Gavin doing the same thing,going to press his thumb against the edge of the door but the Android stopped him

C:”Detetive,don’t do that.I haven’t scanned for fingerprints yet”

G:”Ah,okay”

Gavin moved away,stepping past the Android and crouching down to look closely at the dead human as Conan scanned the door a second time

Fingerprints belong to Matthew Lyons  
Matthew Lyons  
Male  
Height:5’9  
No criminal record 

Latex scuffs on the inside of the door.  
Gloves may of been used  
Scuffs over breakage,suspect pushed the door open further once breaking in 

C:”I have some fingerprints but it’s of the victim,but there are traces of latex which implies glove use”

G:”So it was planned"

Gavin frowned as he stood back up.He noticed that both the Android and human were lacking clothes and he turned his nose up,moving to stand by Conan's side

G:"They was intimate,correct?"

C:"Well judging by the bodily fluid on the female androids-"

G:"Okay!...Jeez yeah they were intimate..Was it a sex android?"

Conan sighed when Gavin said 'it'.Most people by this point had accepted it and called androids either he,she or whatever they wanted to be called.Personally,Conan thought for it to be quite cold considering the Android was lying a few feet away from him.It just made his LED flash yellow

C:"No...and after the revolution,most androids has gotten upgraded with parts needed for sexual intercourse due to Android rights,giving us the freedom to-

Gavin held up a hand to shut the Android up,making him frown further

G:"Okay...I just,really don't want to know"

C:"Why not?Does it disgust you?"

G:"I'm not phcking discussing this at a crime scene"

Gavin hissed before shook his head and moved away,stepping over some evidence to move to a different area.They spent about an hour before Conan decided to leave to do some research and he left Gavin.Gavin almost missed seeing the taller male leave but he turned around at the right moment to see him leave.He frowned as he moved to follow after Conan

G:"Hey!"

Conan stopped in his place,straightening up his posture before he turned around,looking back to see Gavins confused face

G:"Where are you off?I'm your ride"

C:"You don't need to drive me,Reed"

Gavin raised an eyebrow

G:"Where do you live?"

Conan was going to give him a snide remark but he chose not to,crossing his arms as he stayed in place 

C:"At the Pointswell apartment complex"

G:"That'll take you half an hour for you to walk home..."

Gavin took a few steps closer to Conan,eyeing up the Android for a moment.They was silent for a moment as he sighed,looking down at his shoes before he glanced at Conan's LED

Steady yellow

Gavin frowned 

G:"Right,what's wrong?"

C:"...an android has died,Gavin"

G:"So has a human..A /person/"

C:"They're both dead...so why did you still choose to be disrespectful to the android?"

G:"What are you talking about?"

Conan waited until a small group of detectives walked past them,watching them walk down the stairs before he spoke

C:"You called the poor girl an it"

G:"...The damn android is an it!"

Conan stepped forward,looking down at Gavin as the other just frowned 

C:"Do you see me as an it,Gavin"

Gavin fell speechless,his response stuck in his throat.It was as if the words knotted up in his throat and he was choking on his words.He felt heat rise as fast as the tension rose again.Gavin closed his eyes,expecting Conan to punch him,well if Gavin was in his shoes he'd deck him....But Conan is different

C:"I see.....I'll see you whenever"

Gavin opened his eyes to see Conan walking off,holding onto the railing as he stepped down each step hurriedly.Did Gavin hurt his feelings?Sure,Gavin didn't really think about it too much but the way Conan looked at Gavin so intently made his mind race.He just sighed and swallowed deeply,the tension between them was still high because of what happened earlier.Gavin wondered about why Conan was so persistent when it came to him,but he just shrugged it off as he assumed it was just because it's work related.

Conan was hoping that Gavin would see him as an equal,but now he's realised that he may be biting off more than he can chew.He did end up walking home and when he did get home,he sent off the evidence he analyse off to the DPD before he removed the jacket from his belt.

Truth was,the crime scene had freaked Conan out.He knew he was meant to be colder than Connor,but the deviancy made him unstable,made his thoughts irrational something...only /sometimes/.

To see someone of his own kind violently attacked in a pool of their own blood will never be something he'll be used to.It didn't help that he constructed the scene in his head.

Lovers having fun in a hotel room.  
Intruder breaks in.  
Android gets ripped apart in front of her human lover.  
Human lover attacks and they get hurt.  
Intruder leaves victim to die at they hold their Android partner close.

It was heartbreaking for him.Conan hated how people viewed androids at just objects and hoe they don't have their own thoughts and feelings.

Sure,Conan was hostile to Gavin but Gavin was hostile back ever since the start.

Gavin.  
Reed.

Conan sighed at the meer thought of him,moving to check if the cactus he had at home was well watered 

Needs watering in two weeks.

Conan had nothing to do so he settled down on his couch,looking around his bleek apartment.It's not like he needed much in his living area,he was mostly at work and he didn't have the same functions as humans,plus he never had anyone over.Well apart from Connor who just stuck up a photo of Sumo and spent half an hour gushing about the damn dog.

Conan was about to close his eyes and go into sleep mode until his LED turned yellow because he received a text message

Gavin:  
Hey

Dickhead:  
Go away

-Gavin changed Dickheads contact name to Conan-

Conan:  
That won't change anything

Gavin:  
I know :/

Gavin:  
Did I upset you back there?

Conan:  
Would it upset you that you wasn't worthy to be human and that you should just be seen as an object?An it?

Conan had to wait a few minutes before Gavin sent a reply,he was imaging that he was choosing his next words very carefully because he didn't want to hurt Conan further.

Gavin:  
I didn't mean it like that,Conan.I haven't been around androids long

Conan:  
The development of androids came out several years ago,Gavin

Gavin:  
Well I mean I haven't been partnered with one.I've never spoken to one as much as I've been doing to you.Shit.

Gavin:  
I mean,are you even alive?

Gavin:  
Fuck no,dont take that the wrong way.I know you can die and shit

Gavin:  
Just ignore me,I'm rambling :/

Conan:  
I intend to

Gavin:  
Bitch

That did bring a small smile to the androids face,just thinking about how Gavin would of spat it at him in real life.He was like a kitten trying to fight a fully grown dog

Conan:  
Bitch

Gavin:  
Android bitch

Conan:  
Human bitch

Gavin:  
For fucks sake 😂

Gavin laughed and he hoped that he managed to cheer Conan up too

Gavin:  
Are you busy later?I wanna talk to you

Conan:  
Talk to me here 

Gavin:  
In person?Please??

Conan:  
You know where I live,right?"

Conan texted Gavin his coordinations needed and he sighed,leaving out the room number in purpose.He knew that Gavin would ask about why he was acting strange after he left the crime scene..but he hoped that he'd teach the damn human something about how androids are more than an 'it' and hoe they're so much more than hunks of plastic molded to look like humans..

Gavin will learn one day.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitch 😂😂


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After previous events,Gavin still felt bad about letting Conan leave on bad terms, so he tries to make it up to him.

Conan didn’t need to go to work the next day since it was his day off,though he wasn’t sure about Gavin.Sure,he could just look for his work hours using the DPD system but he didn’t want to.He had better things to do...Conan placed his hands in his pockets as he looked out of his window.He didn’t have that much to do so he lied about having better things to do.Most androids at this point had become social,all blending into life and the difference between human and Android was split with having blue blood.Connor had Hank,living at his house with him.He even sent Conan messages from time to time,well with photos of Sumo attached.It’s not that Conan minded,it cheered him up.It just made him feel lonely,as if he had no one to turn to like Connor does to Hank and vise versa 

A part of him hoped that partnering up with the hot headed make would at least help him out,but he guessed that it was early days yet still.No matter who you are,being called an ‘it’ is still hurtful if it isn’t a pronoun you would like to be called by.Conan wanted to be like a human because he knew it was impossible for him to /be/ human,so he wants to gain humanity.

His thoughts got interrupted when he heard a knock at the door and he frowned.He wasn’t expecting anyone.Conan moved to the front door,unlocking it swiftly before he opened the door.

Gavin.

The smaller male looked a little awkward,rubbing the back of his neck as he looked up at the taller Android.He knew he wasn’t expected and that he came out the blue.Gavin went to speak to explain briefly why he was there but Conan spoke first

C:”How did you know what room I was in?”

G:”I didn’t...I knocked on every door until you opened”

C:”I live on the forth floor”

G:”I know...I knocked on so many doors”

A small smile crept its way into Conans smile and it reassured Gavin,making him smile too

G:”There’s the smile I’ve missed”

C:”You missed my smile?”

Gavins next words got tangled up in his throat and he froze.Did he?He just blinked as he thought for a moment before he nodded 

G:”Yeah...You was so serious yesterday and it was my fault..I didn’t really think about what I was saying and I didn’t know that it would offend you”

He knew he was dancing around the issue.He knew.Conan knew.Heck,if anyone else was there then they’d know too.Gavin wasn’t the type of person that would apologise because he felt like he was giving up.

C:”Are you...trying to apologise?Famous Gavin Reed trying to say sorry?To an Android?”

G:”Alright alright,don’t phcking make it harder than it is”

Conan just shrugged before he stepped back,pushing open his front door and letting Gavin walk in.Gavin looked around,his eyes landing on the photo of Sumo that Connor hung up and he just shook his head.Conan shut the front door and moved further into his apartment

G:”Why so you have a photo of Hanks dicky dog?”

C:”Connor came over and-“

G:”Say no more...That damn Android is crazy about Hanks dog,it’s crazy.I don’t know who he loves more,Hank or the dog”

C:”Well he talks so highly about the two of them a lot,it’s all he talks about.Well at least Hank and Sumo give him something to do all the time”

Gavin just nodded as he moved to sit down,making sure not to slouch too much on Conan's couch.Honestly,Gavin was afraid of making any form of mess in his apartment due to it being completely spotless.Gavins apartment wasn’t that bad,but when the dust gathered on an object that Gavin hadn’t used for a while he just allowed for it to gather.He hated dusting because it got up all in his lungs but Gavin guessed that dusting wasn’t an issue for the Android.

C:”So why did you decide to come over?”

G:”Well...about yesterday…”

Conans LED went yellow as he remembered.The mood shifted instantly and Gavin found himself lightly gripping to a pillow on the couch beside him.

G:”..before you start yelling at me about pronouns and shit,I haven’t grown up with androids...well the phones,but nothing like you...It still seems strange to me..You guys didn’t exist until many years ago,and then you made history..I just...need more time,okay?I didn’t mean to offend you yesterday...and I’m….I’m..”

C:”You’re sorry?”

G:”I guess”

C:”Twice in one night,wow”

Gavin picked up the pillow he was clutching onto and threw it at Conan,only to have the Android catch it before it hit his face

G:”Phck off!”

Conans lips turned into a small smile and it made Gavins heart flutter..wait..flutter?No.

G:”There’s that damn smile again”

That caught a Conan off guard,his shoulders stiffening as his smile widened.He moved to place the pillow back where it belonged before he sat next to Gavin.He knew Gavin mentioned his smile not too long ago so he wondered about why he mentioned it again.

C:”You seem to like my smile,Reed?”

G:”Urr...phck...no!I mean like for all of yesterday,you was pissed off at me..you phcking pinned me to my own door frame for god's sake..my wrist hurts just thinking about it”

The smaller male said as he shook his wrist,turning his arm so his palm was facing up.Conan leant forward and lightly trailed his arm,leading down until he got to the others wrist.The Android lightly pressed two fingers against his wrist before he turned it around to see if he did any damage.He sighed.No damage.Gavil pulled his arm away and pulled down his jacket sleeves,which were previously rolled up.

G:”Don’t do that”

C:”Sorry”

G:”Wait..you know how Fowler said we need to be more social?I know a way on how I can make it up to you”

C:”Make it up to me?”

Gavin nodded as he moved to stand up.He did try to pull Conan up as well but damn that Android was heavy,making Gavin let go

C:”Where are we going?”

G:”To the Mermaids Tail bar,come on!You can become more social there”

C:”It’s only noon”

G:”Yeah yeah,we’re wasting time,come on”

———————————————————————————————————

C:”So what’s your plan here?”

The bar was nearly empty and it had low lighting,despite it being noon.A wooden carving of a mermaid hung above the bar,suspended there by long thick wires,the tail looked like it was manually pained an ivy green colour because of how the paint was chipping away.The bar stools that lined up beside each other shared the same shade of green and the same applies for the booths,like the booth that Gavin and Conan were sat in currently.

G:”What do you mean?”

Gavin set his glass down on the table,he ordered himself an alcoholic drink whereas he got a Conan a glass of Thirium.The Android didn’t miss the small frown the smaller male had on his face when he watched him have his first sip.

C:”There’s barely anyone here,how am I meant to socialise here,Reed?”

G:”Call me Gavin here,Reed is too professional”

Gavin stated as he glanced around,tipping his glass with his finger for a moment before he picked it up

G:”There’s normally more people here,you just need to wait”

C:”Why is it so important that I socialise with humans and other androids?”

G:”Well you wanted to gain humanity,correct?”

Conan nodded,making sure to watch Gavin drinking to stop his alcohol levels from getting too high.Though he knows that if he told Gavin that,he’d just swear at him

G:”Well to gain it,you need to talk to other people,dipshit”

Gavin then directed Conans attention to someone who had just walked into the bar.She had long blue hair that was tied into a plait with eyes that were a similar shade of blue.A black dress was sat on her figure,having short sleeves and ending just above the knee.Conan knew why he pointed her out,he wasn’t blind.She had an LED sat on her temple and it blinked as she moved to the bar,sitting down on the stool as she ordered a drink

G:”Go talk to it”

Conan rolled his eyes and shook his head,lifting a hand up to tap his own LED

C:”First of all,don’t call her an it,and secondly,it’s because she’s an Android,isn’t it?”

G:”Baby steps,tin can,baby steps”


	5. Chapter Five

G:”Go on then,go talk to it...I mean...her..whatever,just go”

Gavin had practically pushed Conan out the booth and the Android let him,he found it pointless to resist.The Android frowned a little but nevertheless,he moved away from Gavin.Conan sat down on the stool next to her which caused her to glance over in his direction,so he gave her a small smile.She looked over his features,her eyes landing on Conan's LED.

???:”Ah,hi,I rarely see another Android in here and that reassures me”

She let out a small sigh as she held her glass to her chest.Conan didn’t miss how she eyed up his face before she leant back to eye up his body too,Gavin noticed it too.

C:”I’m here with a friend”

???:”You mean the guy who keeps looking over in our direction?He’s not exactly subtle about sneaking glances”

The stranger pointed in Gavins direction,making the smaller male stare intently at his phone,pretending that he just didn’t get caught watching the two.Conan just nodded,a faint smile crept across his face.

C:”Ah yeah,him.I do apologise.I’m going to be honest,he told me to come over to-“

???:”To chat me up?”

C:”No!No offence..he wants me to make friends”

Her face softened and she let out a small giggle,resting her hand on her shoulder

???:”That’s cute..My name is Aida and I’ll happily be your friend”

———————————————————————————————————

It just struck 5PM when Gavin and Conan decided to leave.Gavin was going to leave Conan with his new friend but he had been drinking and he wanted a lift home.Gavin strapped himself in the car as the Android put the key in and ignited the engine,the human felt alcohol swimming to his head but if anything,he was just a little tipsy.

G:”So,tell me about your friend”

C:”Her name is Aida,she’s an AX200 model who were designed to be gardeners”

G:”Huh...I never would have guessed that she would of been the gardening type”

Gavin didn’t realise it,but he had called Aida a she rather than an it.It made Conan smile but he decided not the comment on it since pointing it out would just make Gavin mad and retract what he said.The detective was staring out the window,spacing out for a moment as he watched unfamiliar buildings go by as Conan took the shortcut Gavin wasn’t aware about.Conan kept glancing over at him to make sure it was okay,and when they stopped at a red light.It feel quiet,but not silent due to people outside the car being heard but only faintly.The Android let his eyes wander over Gavin,but he soon quickly snapped his gaze away when Gavin rolled his head back and looked back at him.His LED went yellow

G:”So...did you get her number?”

Conan nodded 

G:”Good..random thing...but..were you attracted to her?”

C:”Like...romantically?”

G:”Yeah..oh sorry,I don’t even know about what you’re into..”

C:”I haven’t thought about it before...androids do have sexualities,they just need to figure themselves out..I mean,Aida is pretty and so are other females,but I’ve seen attractive males too”

G:”Okay..you might be attracted to both but..you don’t need to put a label on it if you’re not ready”

Conan nodded,his LED staying yellow as he processed the information.Talking about sexualities to Gavin just made him curious about how his partner felt about relationships

C:”What about you?If you don’t mind me asking”

G:”I’m gay,Conan..I’ve known ever since I was 13”

C:”Well I’m glad you’re confident in yourself..”

———————————————————————————————————

When the two were pulled up at Gavins apartment building,Conan closed his eyes as his LED went yellow

G:”Urr...what are you doing?”

C:”I’m calling a taxi back to my apartment since you’re home now”

G:”No...no urrm..cancel it until later...you might as well stay at my place for a little...You need to meet my cat properly”

Conan just nodded as he moved to get out of Gavin's car,locking it and then handing the other his car keys.Of course they took the elevator up since Gavin didn’t want to ‘drag his ass’ up the stairs.

C:”..Gavin..I was wondering about what you did whilst I was talking to Aida.I know you didn’t spend all that time drinking because you would of had a higher alcohol level if you did”

Gavin rested his head against the wall in the elevator for a moment before he groggily looked over at the over.The movement of the elevator didn’t help with his swaying vision,though it wasn’t too bad

G:”I just..went on my phone”

C:”You didn’t talk to anyone?”

Conan frowned.He remembered that Fowler had told them both that they weren't very social so the Android didn’t understand why he was the only one who made communication with another person,well Android

C:”But Fowler said-“

G:”Phck what Fowler said,I just needed a drink and you needed a friend”

The doors opened and Gavin quickly moved out.When it came to unlocking his front door,he fumbled with the keys and struggled to put them in the lock,Gavin even dropped them

C:”Let me he-“

G:”Phck off”

Conan picked up his keys off the floor only to have Gavin snatch them from him.After a few more failed attempts,Conan held out his out his hand as he raised an eyebrow.Gavin grumbled something before handing the keys over to him.Once the door was open Gavin lead Conan inside,it was the first time the Android was welcomed in,unlike yesterday where he pinned Gavin against his own doorframe.

Conan smiled at the memory as he stepped further inside.

G:”What are you smiling at?”

C:”Oh nothing...we should focus on sobering you up,Gavin”

Izzie decided to make an appearance,brushing against the tipsy mans legs.He didn’t see her so he stumbled over the poor cat but Conan caught him,quickly extending an arm out to capture him.Gavin blinked and then looked up at Conan.The smaller male felt embarrassed that he tripped over his damn cat so instead of thanking the Android,he stood back up straight and looked down at Izzie

G:”Hey,you twat”

The cat meowed at him and to Conans surprise,Gavin meowed back.

Well of course that just made Conan burst into laughter,making both the human and the cat look at him with wide eyes.Gavin felt the heat rise to his face as he just realised what he just did

G:”You didn’t see anything”

C:”Gavin..I /heard/ it...I didn’t know you were part cat”

G:”Phck off”

Conan just smiled as he picked Izzie up,stroking her soft black and white fur as his eyes still twinkled up with amusement.Gavin moved to sit down on his couch

G:”I’m still intoxicated,alright?”

C:”I am aware,but your alcohol has gone down to-“

G:”Stop analysing me!”

He covered up his face,as if that was going to help against the androids scanning processors.Conan placed the cat on Gavins lap before he moved to get the other a glass of water.When he came back,Gavin had his eyes closed

C:”Gavin?”

G:”Hmm?”

C:”Your water...alcohol can make the brain dehydrated so drinking water can help lessen the effects and make your hangover not as bad tomorrow”

G:”Shit really?”

He opened his eyes as he accepted the glass of water,moving to sit up straight as Conan sat next to him.Izzie stretched and decided to lay herself across both of their legs,being half on one of a Gavins legs and the other half being on Conan,which made Conan realise just how close they were but now he didn’t want to move away because of how comfortable Izzie looked.Yeah,that’s totally the reason why he didn’t want to move away.Gavin sipped at his glass of water before he turned the TV on,however he didn’t pay any attention to it.He ended up spacing out again as he mindlessly stroked the cat.

Conan watch TV for a moment,the colours from the screen dancing over his face,making his blue eyes shine and the outline of his jaw being more visible under certain shades of blue and green that’s portrayed on screen.Conan was also stroking Izzie mindlessly,his hand running through her fur until…

Their hands met,Gavin snapped out of his day dream to look down at their hands and Conan did the same.There they was,Conan's hand moved on top of Gavins,places over Izzie though it seems like she either didn’t notice or didn’t care,her eyes closed in content as her paws patted against Conans trousers.

C:”Sorry”

Conan was going to move his hand away but Gavin turned his hand around so that his palm was facing upwards.It took Conan a moment to realise what he wanted,his thirium pump stuttered.Gavin wanted to hold his hand.

So many thoughts went through the androids head but nevertheless he put his fingers between Gavins,holding his hand.Maybe it was the alcohol.Maybe it’s because Gavins distracted with his daydream ...or maybe Gavin just handed to see what it felt like to hold Conan's hand,to see if it feels real.Though his temperature is a little lower than most humans due to him being an android,Gavin didn’t mind.

After a while,Izzie moved away and the two didn’t know what to do,glancing over at each other.And that’s when Gavin moved his hand away,moving to put his glass down on his coffee table.They had been like that for half an hour so Conan knew Gavin had sobered up by then,or at least he has most of it out of his system.

Conan just assumed that Gavin suddenly realised what exactly that was doing and it kind of saddened the Android,making his LED yellow.Conan didn’t fully understand why the absence of Gavin's hand make his thirium pump feel as if it was sinking in his chest

G:”Don’t say a word,okay?”

Conan raised an eyebrow in confusion.Well that was until Gavin rested one of his legs on the arm of the couch,leaning back against Conan,resting his head on his shoulder.Gavin took hold of his hand once he looped Conans arm around his shoulder

G:”...I’m gonna have a nap…”

He stated softly before he closed his eyes,as if that was the excuse he needed to be so close to Conan,but it’s not like the Android is going to deny that excuse.Once again,Conan felt his pump stutter and he wondered if it was a technical error,so he made sure to take note of it as Gavin fell asleep against him.

Izzie purred as she watched the two,letting out a soft meow before she went to get some food..

..that damn cat.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wakes up to find Conan gone and the next working they’re called into work by Fowler.

Gavin had been asleep on Conan for two hours now and the Android has felt like he was overstaying his welcome.Izzie had started to run around the living room and Conan wanted to stop her before she knocked anything over but with the detective laying on his shoulder whilst he was holding his hand,Conan found it impossible to try and get up.Instead he leant his shoulder back so Gavin slid down onto his lap,letting go of his hand as the Android swiftly picked him up,standing up.He didn’t really feel discomfort but for a human to sleep on the couch must make them wake up with aches in their limbs.Conan carried Gavin to bed even though he knew he’d wake up soon,since he’s only taking a nap.

Conan didn’t know how to feel about the same thing.He has only been in contact with the detective for couple of days anyways.Conan knew that Gavin still disliked him,a couple of days can’t make a difference,right?

...Right?!

Conan thought that it would be better for him to leave the detective alone for now to give him some to think.Though Gavin didn’t drink too much,Conan assumed that the man would shout at him later on for holding his hand,despite Gavin being the one who held out his hand.Conan took Gavin to his bedroom and laid him down,making sure to cover him up due to how his temperature dropped the moment he was moved from the couch.Izzie soon joined the two,jumping up onto the bed and curling up by a Gavins feet,making Conan smile.

But now he had to go,and Conan knew that.

———————————————————————————————————

About half an hour later,the detective awoke.He was confused for a moment,looking down at his bed.Did he somehow get into his bed and he didn’t remember doing so?It took Gavin’s brain a moment to clock on and he gripped to the sheets.Conan.Conan must of put him to bed

“Conan?”

Gavin called out,waiting for a moment before he pushed the blankets off his legs and got up.A soft muffled meow came from underneath the newly moved blankets so Gavin pulled it back to reveal a very confused sleepy Izzie

“Ah,sorry Izzie”

He stroked her fur before he left his room.Conan wasn’t in the living room and he wouldn’t of needed to be in the kitchen or the bathroom.Gavin let out a soft sigh as he opened his balcony doors,letting the cold air hit him as he got out a cigarette,lighting it up.Gavin leant against the railing as he let out a puff of smoke.Conan must of left.

Gavin:  
Hey,did you leave?

It didn’t take too long before the detective got a response,

Conan:  
Yeah,I didn’t want to wake you.

Gavin:  
You was allowed to stay,you know?

The next response took longer,so Gavin slid his phone into his pocket and leant his arms on the railing,looking out at the sight.Sure,it wasn’t the best sight due to how buildings covered up most of the view,but he enjoyed watching cars driving by.Gavin always watched the self driving taxis,the machines still confused him.He just guessed that most machines did confuse him.

Like Conan

Gavin saw androids come into the world and he even saw some get took out it too during the revolution.He saw some grow,like Connor.Connor seems more human unlike some people Gavin knew and that kind of scared him.He went from a plastic asshole to...well still a plastic asshole but he seemed more free...Free.Gavin wondered about what Conan thought about that word.Sure,Gavin knew Conan was deviant but due to how Conan lacked experience he wasn’t sure how he accepts it.Conan was made to replace Connor after he became deviant,but Amanda couldn’t keep her mitts on Conan for too long before Connor set his brother free.

Gavin blinked.He was thinking about Conan more than he was happy with so instead he went back to watching the cars down below

Conan:  
I didn’t want to overstay my welcome,detective.I wanted to give you time to rest so I hoped that you didn’t mind me leaving 

Gavin:  
Fair enough.It’s your choice.

Gavins fingers lingered over his phones keyboard for a moment.He was curious about the android but he wasn’t sure if over text was the best time to ask him some deep questions.Would Conan ever consider them to be deep or is it the way that only Gavin perceived?Either way,Gavin was curious and he soon typed out a text message before he sent it

Gavin:  
Can I ask you something?

Conan:  
Go ahead

Gavin:  
Do you know what it means to be free?

Gavin can see the typing bubble from Conan popped up a couple of times as he typed over the course of a few minutes.Then the detective paused.Huh,he doesn’t even remember seeing Conan with a phone when he truly thought about it.Maybe he texted Gavin in his head.The whole idea made a Gavin shiver

Conan:  
Do you really want to know?

Gavin:  
I wouldn’t of asked otherwise,Tin can 

Conan:  
Then I’ll explain it,meatbag

Gavin:  
Don’t call me that 🖕

Conan:  
As you wish

Conan:  
Well before I was made whilst most androids were ‘awoken’.I met Amanda,who keeps my software in check inside my head,but I didn’t know her long.I was ‘woken’ up by Connor,who already fully understood what he wanted and what freedom he wanted to achieve.He had Hank too.My software allowed for me to feel emotion,but I wasn’t sure why.I understand what it means to be free,however due to a lack of understanding earning my freedom,I don’t fully understand.Everyone has a reason to be free,yes,but I don’t feel like I’ve achieved it.I’ve interfaced with Connor several times and I know he’s free.Free with Hank and free to work.I didn’t have any experience with deviancy properly so it’s still confusing to me.But to sum it up,no,I don’t believe I know what it means to be free based off my own experiences.I do apologise if it’s more than you asked for,I just wanted to be honest with you,detective.

Damn.Gavin wasn’t expecting that at all.

He was half expecting for the Android to simply say yes or no,but he guessed that his question demanded more than an open and shut answer.

Gavin:  
Okay.You can gain these experiences later on

Conan:  
Yes,but once I’ve experienced what I want then maybe I’ll understand

Gavin:  
Yeah

The smaller male didn’t really know what else to say so he just slid his phone into his pocket and finished up his cigarette.

———————————————————————————————————

A phone was ringing,vibrating on the counter beside a bed.Gavins phone.Gavins bed.The tired detective grumbled as he was rudely awoken,sitting up and picking up the phone.He didn’t even bother to check who the caller was

G:”What?It’s half 6 in the morning”

C:”Good morning detective..We’re both needed at the station”

Gavin let out an audible groan at that as he moved to sit up.He might as well start to get changed.

G:”You do realise work isn’t for TWO HOURS yet,dipshit”

C:”I am aware,but Fowler sent me an email.Some new evidence has come to light from something I scanned.I must of missed it at the time.How foolish of me”

G:”Do you know what it is?”

C:”No,but I think we’re needed for some undercover work”

Gavin tensed up.He hadn’t done undercover work for a good year or so and last time didn’t exactly end up with a case being all solved and tied up in a nest and pretty bow.Gavin had gotten shot when breaking a drug ring wide open,sure,they arrested who was involved,but he had gotten hurt and almost died.He would not like a repeat of that.

C:”By the way,I’m outside”

That made Gavin snap out of day dream as he raises an eyebrow.He slid on his jacket and put in his badge

G:”What?How did you get here so fast?”

C:”Look outside your balcony window,Gavin”

And to which he did.Conan was stood down below,leaning against a deep blue car.The Android just waved at Gavin and even though he was far away,Gavin noticed that he wasn’t holding anything.So he was talking to him in his head!

G:”The phck?!When did you get a car?”

C:”I got it last week but I have never really seen a use for it until now..Now hurry up,I’m giving you a lift to work”

G:”Don’t I have a say in the matter?”

C:”Just get your ass down here”

And with that,Conan hung up.Gavin couldn’t help but let out a small laugh before he quickly fed Izzie before leaving his apartment.

Conan was cleaning one of the car mirrors when Gavin left out the complex building.The Android was wearing a black hoodie with DPD on it,but he had pulled the strings so that he wasn’t showing his neck.Gavin always wondered why but it wasn’t really a question that dawned on his mind all the time so it didn’t matter.

C:”Hello Gavin”

Conan gave the other a soft smile as he opened the passenger door for him so that he can get in,to which Gavin did,looking around the car's interior as Conan shut the door,moving to get into the driver's seat.

G:”I didn’t know that androids could own cars…”

C:”Well yeah..we have the right to own possessions,like my apartment”

G:”Ah right,yeah..Do androids have a driving tests then?”

C:”No,all androids know how to drive...they just check out out software to make sure we can drive safely before they sell us the car..Anyways,we should really be on our way to the office,Fowler needs us”

G:”Well that’s a sentence I didn’t think I’d hear”

Conan let out a soft chuckle as he started to drive to work


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out why they’re called into work,Gavin gets mad and Conan opens up.

The workplace was empty,which is to be expected when you come into work two hours early.Conan opened the door for Gavin,for which he walked through but didn’t thank him.To Gavin,it felt strange to see the office so empty.Before the revolution,androids that worked at the DPD stood alongside the back wall over time in their charging stations,but now that isn’t the case.He looked back at the Android behind him and wondered if he needed to charge

G:”Hey Tin can,how do you charge?”

C:”Like my battery?”

G:”Duh”

C:”Oh well I could just plug myself in and I need charging for about two hours every week.When in sleep mode though I do charge,just slower”

G:”How the phck does that work?”

C:”Well during sleep mode,I take in any form of light and use that to charge”

G:”So like solar charging?”

C:”Correct,so I sleep with the light on”

Gavin raised an eyebrow at that before he let out a small laugh,folding his arms as he walked past many empty desks.Conan glanced over at his old desk,still empty from when he left it.He really missed that desk since he found the desk opposite Gavins to be unpleasant for many reasons,and one of the reasons was Gavin and how he glared at him from his desk

G:”Urg,so you’re that guy”

C:”That guy?”

G:”Yeah..weirdo who sleeps with the lights on...can’t you turn the lights off and have the lights coming from your window charge you?”

C:”I could do that,yeah”

G:”Then do that”

Gavin waved his hand to show that the conversation ended,despite Conan wanting to have a rebuttal against what Gavin just said but it seemed like he didn’t have a say in the matter.

Fowler could be seen through the glass walls of his office,shifting through some paperwork as he laid back on his chair,the only light in the room being from his computer so the room was dim.Gavin wondered about how often Fowler came in early,he is the captain after all.He opened the door and walked in,not holding open for Conan for the android had to act quickly to get hold of the door before it hit him in the face.Gavin noticed and he just smirked.Fucking smirked.Conan rolled his eyes as he shut the door behind him.

They both walked up to his desk,Conan placed his hands clasped behind his back Fowler set down the paperwork he had in his hands,looking up at the two stood at his desk

G:"You wanted us?"

F:"Yeah,I needed to talk to you two about some work that needs doing"

C:"Work?We didn't miss any paperwork,did we?Or is it about the undercover work you mentioned so briefly in your email"

F:"Of course I meant undercover work,you're an android,aren't you meant to be smart?"

Conan frowned at that.Gavin just laughed,which caused for the android to punch him hard in the shoulder.He let out a groan of pain and rubbed his arm

G:"That phcking hurt!"

C:"Good"

F:"Okay okay,the two of you stop bitching and sit down so I can tell you about what I want you to do"

Gavin huffed as he moved to sit down,sitting down a little quickly so the chair rocked and let out a little squeak under the sudden weight.Conan was just going to stand behind the other but Fowler insisted for the Android to sit.He sat down much more swiftly and gracefully than Gavin,which frustrated him and made him kick the others leg.The captain pinched his nose in frustration,letting out a sigh before he leant forward

F:”Alright!Stop fighting like toddlers”

G:”Phcking androids”

F:”Right..you’ve both been to a crime scene where an attack had taken place on a mixed couple,and by that I mean a human and an Android.We have several cases similar to that so we have a strong suspicion that they’re all linked and that a group of people are behind it.Earlier today around half past 3 in the morning,a female took her Android partner to wherever she could to try and get her fixed..We need to try and track these people down”

G:”Okay so why not a stake out?”

F:”It doesn’t come up with a reliable result...however,if you two act like an couple-“

G:”Phck that!”

Fowler lets out a groan of frustration as he rocked back in his chair.He knew Gavin wouldn’t be too keen on the idea,but he wasn’t sure about the Android that was also in question.

C:”I’m okay with doing it”

The smaller male looked over at his partner after he spoke,raising an eyebrow.They locked eyes for a moment.Gavin gulped.He soon broke the eye contact and sighed

G:”I don’t want to do it”

F:”Fine,then we can get Tina on the case instead”

Gavin shook his head,folding his arms firmly across his chest.This was the case he wanted,several incidents linked by one thing,all they need is a break through.Gavin needed this.

G:”No....I guess...that I have to do it..”

His words were hesitant and Gavin had to bite down on his tongue to stop himself from saying harsh things to Fowler.He did wonder about why Conan was so open to doing the undercover work that the captain wants to set for them,but maybe it’s because he’s an Android and that he just wants to get the case done...But something churns deep inside Gavin and he can’t help but wonder if there is a different meaning,Conan is deviant after all so his wishes and wants runs much deeper than his coding now.That’s one of the things that confused Gavin about machines..about Conan.

Gavin was snapped out of his thoughts when Conan spoke up,his hands gently gripping to his sleeves as he spoke

C:”I wouldn’t mind working with Tina”

G:”No,you’ll be working with me,end of..We’re partners”

C:”Correction,Gavin,we’re not partners.We’ve just been forced to work together because of the attack on the DPD,to keep me safe since I’m an android”

Gavin felt his jaw clench as the words Conan spoke churned uncomfortably in his chest.He hated what he just said,but why?He doesn’t even like the Android,he was too cocky for his own good,and to run salt into the wounds,Conan kept talking

C:”I’m normally a solo detective,Reed,so I’m fine with working with anyone for undercover work,and if you don’t want to do it I’ll do it with Tina”

Thud.Gavin's chair was knocked over as he stood up abruptly and the smaller males hands found Conans jumper,leaning over the sitting Android.Gavin didn’t know why his hands were shaking or why he felt heat rise to his face.Anger?Why?Conan's LED flashes yellow as he stood up,the tables turned when Conan was now towers over Gavin.The human was still gripping to his jumper,gripping hard

C:”Let me go”

Gavin almost growled in response but he restricted himself,letting go of Conan and even shoving the Android back to force him to sit back down

F:”Gavin!”

G:”I said I’m doing it,didn’t I?!You’re stuck with me...Phcking Android”

Gavin pushed past the chairs and he opened the glass door,making Fowler stand up

F:”Gavin!I need to talk this all through”

G:”Give all the info to Tin can,he’ll remember it”

And with that,Gavin left.Conan frowned as he watched him and he moved to stand up too.Conan didn’t leave until he got all the information given and he went to search for Gavin.

-Talk to Gavin-

Flooded his screen and he mentally swiped them away,shaking his head as he scanned the DPD.The first place he checked was the break room,but it was empty,the same as most of the place since it was still early yet.It was an hour and a half since everyone was due into work,though when Conan came he always came half an hour earlier.But maybe that was him.Conan had always seen Fowler at work before him so he assumed that he always arrives early,the reason?He wasn’t sure why.The third person to enter the office is normally Tina Chen,a bright young woman who got promoted from officer to detective not too long ago,Conan knew that Gavin knew her quite well.They would often be seen talking in the break room,laughing over a cup of coffee.He wondered why Gavin hasn’t mentioned her or that Fowler hadn’t clocked onto their friendship.

—————————————————————————————————————————

From arriving that morning,the temperature had dropped and boy did Gavin feel it.To try and calm himself down from earlier,he went for a walk to clear his head.He didn’t go too far but he managed to stay away for about 45 minutes,well that’s when Conan saw him walking back to the station anyways.Gavin was shivering,a cigarette between his lips as he pulled his jacket more around him.He hated winter.

After finishing his cigarette,he made sure to dispose of it properly before he went inside the DPS,unaware of the androids eyes on him the moment he stepped inside.Gavin was glad that it was warmer inside,but his fingers and face were still numb from the cold,which mostly was because of the harsh breeze outside.

C:”Gavin”

The human jumped,letting out a small scream when he heard a voice behind him,but soon his embarrassment bubbled up and for the first time he was glad that it was just him and Conan.He turned around,shoving his hands into his pockets

G:”The phck do you want?”

C:”You left the station for quite a while,Gavin,and with it being cold outside I was-“

G:”What?Concerned about me?”

Gavin scoffed as he looked up the Android,but he was met with concerned eyes and a small frown from the other.Conan let out a small sigh as he tried not to seem bothered but his LED gave him away as it blinked yellow steadily on his temple.

C:”I was”

Gavin almost choked on nothing when the other spoke,but he quickly shrugged and spun on his heels.His lack of response peaked Conans interests and Conans short response peaked Gavins,which was ironic

C:”Gavin,you’re cold.I really do insist for you to get warmed up”

Gavin just shrugged in response as he moved to sit down at his desk,rubbing his hands together.Conan had left to make Gavin a coffee as he knew that it would warm him up and that he didn’t want the others temperature to drop.He felt his pump stutter as he imagined if Gavin hadn’t of returned in time,for the Android knew if Gavin was out too long then he would of froze up and the icy wind wasn’t helping at all.Conan stared down at the coffee cup in his hands,watching as the steam rose up.He made sure it was exactly what Gavin liked,which he deduced from scanning his previous coffees when he left them around the office.

The Android stepped forward,setting the cup down on Gavin's desk 

C:”Here,this should walk up your hands and your core,I made sure it’s just the way you like it”

Gavin picked up the coffee,liking how it slowly heated up his numb fingertips.He took a sip and let out a sigh of content.Gavin glanced up at Conan,their eyes meeting for a moment.He wasn’t choosing to say thank you and Conan knew that,so he just moved to sit down at his desk.

C:”About earlier…”

G:”Don’t you phcking dare..”

C:”I’m aware that I’ve upset you,detective,and I apologise for that”

Detective.Conan went back to calling Gavin just detective.It made the coffee in Gavin's mouth go sour and he wanted to spit it out on the Android -oh he was so tempted-,but when he saw the others LED flash yellow he figured that he had more to say but was struggling to find the words.Conan's mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish until Gavin set down the coffee quite harshly,snapping the Android out of whatever state he was in.

C:”You see..when you called us partners it felt strange..”

G:”How so?”

C:”I haven’t had a partner before,I know you have but that was years ago...I have helped people with cases before but not like this.But we just..work together..”

Gavin was going to punch him,glaring over at him but Conan held up his hand to show that he wasn’t finished

C:”Yes,we just work together,I’ve been to your apartment and you’ve been to mine...I’ve met lovely Izzie..”

G:”My cat?Nothing lovely about her”

The human laughed and it made Conan smile

C:”Yeah,the same cat..but it’s just..I’ve seen you look at me...in a way I can’t describe...but...I know you dislike me and most androids..I wasn’t sure if partners was the word to use…”

G:”I only dislike some androids”

Gavin sighed as he placed his arms on his desk,making sure that he didn't knock his coffee over.He cocked his head as he looked at the Android

G:”Not all androids..I’m the same with humans,Conan”

C:”But...I’m nothing to you...just a helper in a case...Connor has told me all about you but I see much deeper than what he tells me..”

G:”What’s that supposed to mean?”

C:”I don’t know…”  
G:”You don’t know?”

Conan leant back in his seat,placing his hands folded on his lap.A soft sigh fell from the androids lips as he closed his eyes,his LED being stuck on yellow.The smaller male took this in,looking over his features like he did once before but the way that Conan was furrowing his eyebrows made him think that he’s stressed.But why?Was it Gavins doing?Gavin swallowed as he watched the others eyes open,his normally icy blue eyes melt,becoming a deep blue pool Gavin could drown in

C:”I want to get to know you...to be your friend...I just...know you’re not an asshole,well not fully...but you won’t give me a chance,most people here won’t because I’m an Android..Connor wasn’t liked when he first came,first Android at the DPD.  
But now everyone loves him”

G:”Apart from me”

C:”Yeah...but...everyone dislikes me more because I’m the upgraded version...If I see potential in you,I hope that someone sees it in me…

Silence.

Gavin didn’t know what to say,watching as Conan glances away in shame.Shame?Gavin wasn’t sure and honestly?Conan wasn’t sure either.He just decided to ask questions and he hoped that he wasn’t causing stress for the Android 

G:”You see potential in me?”

C:”Yeah..”

G:”..What else do you see?”

And that was the first time Gavin watched as the ring on Conan's head spun red,a bright red that reflected in his blue eyes,making them a muddy purple

C:”I can’t answer that and I won’t”

G:”Why not?”

Conan didn’t answer,instead he just turned away in his seat as he tried to ignore the loop of stutters in his pump by looking over at the notifications floating in the corner of his view.

Main  
-Talk To Gavin- Complete  
-Befriend Gavin- New

Side Tasks  
-Tell Gavin how you feel- Not yet completed,New

And with that,Conan swiped the notifications away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it’s been so long!I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Ooooo poor Conan.Him and his confusing feelings


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found out why Fowler called them in and Gavin gets sick

“You don’t have the accept the case,Gavin,you could just reject it”

The subject had later arisen when Conan insisted that he drove Gavin home,not wanting him to get a worse cold than he has now.The human sniffed,holding a crumpled tissue in his hands as he looked out of the car window in the passenger seat.Conan had noticed that he looked distraught,the humans stress levels had been shifting between 20% and 25% for the last couple of hours.He refused to talk about it during work hours,despite it being work and that Conan needed to fill him in on the information Fowler told him.

No

Gavin didn’t want to know.But when he heard Conan speak,he straightened up as he glanced over at the Android,a small scowl on his face

G:”Oh you’d like that,wouldn’t you?”

A soft sigh fell from Conans lips as he shook his head,his LED spinning a sharp yellow for a moment.Conan didn’t want that.If anything,he wanted to stay by the detectives side to make sure he’s safe and to solve cases with him.Gavin wouldn’t want that,or so Conan thought.The Android wasn’t aware of how the words he spoke earlier twisted inside Gavins mind and even his heart,confusing the human in more ways than he could handle.Gavin found it to be complicated and just thinking about it makes his grip tighten on the poor crumbling tissues in his palm.

C:”You know I wouldn’t,you remember what I told you earlier,correct?”

The smaller male just nodded,letting out a small huff as he leant back in his seat,placing his free hand on the seat belt strapped across his chest.

C:”Will you be okay at your apartment?You’re getting a fever because of how you walked out into the cold”

G:”I should be okay”

C:”But you’re temperature-“

G:”Stop phcking analysing me”

C:”I apologise”

Silence.Awkward silence.Gavin knew Conan cared but he didn’t want him to.Conan doesn’t think Gavin cares back for him,a tricky predicament for the pair of them.Conan felt his pump stutter so he placed his hand over his chest,his other hand holding firmly onto the wheel.It wasn’t until the car was parked when Gavin spoke up

G:”...Thanks..for driving me home”

C:”Your welcome”

Gavin lifted a hand to his mouth as he coughed dryly and sniffled,looking down at the tissue in his hands.Conan opened a compartment in his car and gave Gavin a new pack of tissues to replace the overused one in the detectives hands

G:”Why do you have tissues?Androids don’t need them”

C:”For human guests,but mostly for you..in case you got ill..speaking of which your temperature has risen up even further”

G:”I told you to stop analysing me...I’m fine..”

Gavin opened the car door,the cold wind hitting him the moment he did.He cursed under his breath and shielded his face with his jacket

C:”Gavin...The risk of your fever getting worse is rising..just let me help you”

When Gavin peered over his jacket to look at Conan,his shoulders just slumped.Conan was staring at the detective with worried eyes and a concerned smile.He had let go of the wheel at this point and he had turned off the engine,so the car was quickly losing heat.Hesitant.That was one way to describe how Gavin felt,but with his thoughts rushing through his mind,he spoke before he’d regret it

G:”Follow me then..”

C:”Gavin?”

G:”Come on before I change my phcking mind”

—————————————————————————————————————————

Gavin had been huddled up on his couch for about an hour,going through the pack of tissues as if the tissues were nothing.Conan closed all of his windows to make sure that Gavins apartment was warm.He didn’t want Gavin to fall him,well even more ill than the cold that the human currently had.Izzie was proudly walking around the house as if it was nothing but she moved to lay with the detective to take advantage of how warm he was at the moment.

Stress levels 15%

Conan liked that.He was glad that Gavin was able to relax more around him,but he was aware that he was watching his every move.Though the Android had pretended not to notice but he wasn’t sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.He wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out the answer to that.

C:”Are you feeling any better?”

G:”Just a little”

Conan frowned a little as he stood in front of Gavin,only to be ignored.Gavin didn’t even look at him,his eyes glued on the ball of fluff sat on his lap,stroking her fur with the hand that wasn’t holding a fistful of used tissues.

C:”Do you have any soup?Any medicine?”

Gavin just nodded,still not looking up.Conan wondered if he touched a deep nerve within the other when they were in Fowler’s office together but he was hoping that what he said cleared the air.Maybe it made it more complicated.He wasn’t sure.Conan went out his way to make make Gavin a bowl of soup,collecting the medicine so he can carry the two into the living room at the same time.Gavin accepted the two,taking the medicine before he carefully held the bowel,not wanting to spill any on the sleepy cat sat on his lap.

G:"You don't have to do this"

C:"I know"

G:"..you're not my service android or anything.."

C:"I know,Gavin"

G:"Then why are you doing this?"

C:"Because I want to...you remember what I said earlier,right?"

Gavin gripped the bowel a little tighter as he felt heat rising to his face.He just nodded and glanced away.It always managed to surprise him that Conan is being genuinely nice to him,but Gavin wasn't the sort of person to just accept that.

G:”You shouldn’t want to look after me,don’t you have anything better to do with your time?”

C:”Not really...I do nothing after work”

G:”Well that ain’t my problem”

Conan sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.He thought that it was frustrating and he felt deep down that Gavin didn’t like him at all.He wasn’t sure about why it made him ache.

Maybe it’s because he has feelings for him.

No.

Conan once again swipes away and just dismisses it.

C:”Why do you keep pushing me away?”

Gavin moved his gaze down to his bowl of soup,swallowing thickly

—————————————————————————————————————————  
The glass door closes,barely making a sound when it makes contact with the latch.Gavin huffed,a small smile on his face.

Promotion.Gavin had finally gotten his promotion to detective.A title that he had been striving towards for years.Gavin had been working his ass off for the department ever since he was 18 and now that he finally got the position he wanted at the age of 25.

He moved over to his desk and sat down,eyeing up the new name tag sitting on it.

Detective Reed.

He loved the sound of it.

Days later Gavin got partnered up with another new detective who worked in a different department.Bradley.A young wide eyed detective with fiery hair.Both were happy to work with each other in order to solve cases that needed to be treated fairly.

Gavin was all about fair.

Their first case was just a break in,but after the fifth case they finally got on board with a murder case.It had been 6 months after they met at that point.

Gavin was proud to call Bradley his partner.

He worked long beside him and the young detective believed that they got along well….And Gavin was falling for him.

One night when the murder case ran cold,Gavin was sat at his desk in the dark,only his computer illuminating him.He let out a heavy sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.Soft warm arms wrapped around Gavin as Bradley stood behind his chair,leaning down to hug him 

"It's okay,we'll get them"

They shared the gentle embrace for a while.Gentle.Alone.Gavin melts into his touch as he turned around to look at him.They kiss.Gavin is in heaven

Two years had passed when Bradley,his now boyfriend,moved to Gavin's desk.His smile wasn't there anymore and Gavin didn't know why.

"I'm moving departments...I have to move away…"

Gavin insisted on long distance but Bradley didn't want that...they had to break up.Gavin didn't understand and it upset him.He wanted to be with him.At the time,Gavin didn't know the reason behind his true intent.But now current Gavin,being 36,knows why Bradley wanted to leave him.

Androids.

They were introduced when Gavin was 18 but only recorded incidents of deviants had been made 5 months behind their break up.Bradley moved away and was partnered up with an android called Matthew.Gavin wasn't sure how to feel.Replaced?Not officially but it felt like it.

However he was replaced but in a different way.

Matthew was deviant and no one knew but Bradley.

And Bradley loved Matthew.He had been cheating on Gavin for the android for a month before the break up.Naturally this broke Gavin's heart and he grew a strong dislike towards androids.He hated how perfect Matthew was and how he wasn't.He hated the scar across his face and how Matthew's face was smooth

He didn't trust androids.

He didn't trust relationships 

—————————————————————————————————————————

C:"You can tell me Gavin,what is it?"

Gavin closed his eyes.He still didn't trust androids and he didn't trust relationships.He didn't want to be too close to Conan,but with him being lost in thought he didn't realise how close the Android had moved to him,he even moved Gavin's bowl onto the coffee table for now so he wouldn't spill it.Thoughtful.

Conan pressed a hand to the smaller males head to get a better reading of his temperature.He didn't want him to be ill.Gavin had subconsciously leant his head into Conan's hand,making the Android turn his hand around and cup his face

C:"Are you feeling okay?"

Gavin's eyes open and he realised what was going on,but his face grew hot and his mind grew foggy.He felt embarrassed that walking around in the cold has made him ill.He hated missing work,despite the whole -fuck work- vibe he had around him.

G:"I'm fine"

He batted Conan's hand away and he laid back.Izzie had moved away from the two and she sat on the coffee table

G:"Don't you dare knock my soup you bitch"

C:"She's just looking at it,Gavin"

G:"Yeah...she stares at things before pushing them off edges...and I want my soup"

Conan let out a soft chuckle,rolling his eyes playfully at the other before folding his arms across his chest

G:"Don't phcking roll your eyes at me"

Gavin meant to sound intimidating but his voice went against him,instead matching the playfulness that Conan was giving him.And for once he wasn't mad that he fucked up.

C:"Sorry...I'll watch her with your bowl,don't worry….At least you've had some,that's all that matters.."

Gavin just nodded,watching was Conan leant forward and batted the cats paws away before it hit the bowl.It made Izzie look at him with big sad eyes before standing up,changing suddenly and hissing.She then walked away

G:"Never fall for her sad eyes,she does it to make you feel bad for her"

C:"Does it work on you?"

G:"At first,yeah.She used to do it to get more food but she got really overweight..I had to put the fat bitch on a cat diet"

Gavin laughed and it made Conan smile.The android enjoyed seeing Gavin smile.Maybe it's because the human was ill so a smile and a laugh was much better than seeing him bundled up with tissues looking miserable.He looked over the detectives features.

The way his eyes shine when he laughed made Conan feel warm,but not in the way humans would describe warmth.It was strange and hard for the android to describe in words,but he knew the feeling made him happy.He noticed that the others skin was a little paler,probably from him falling ill,and it made his eyes stand out more and even his stubble.It made Conan kinda jealous that he couldn't grow stubble but he thought that he wouldn't suit it,Gavin suited it perfectly.

G:"Stop staring at me"

Similar to how Gavin used to get caught staring,Conan caught himself in the same situation.That's when he realised how embarrassing it was and how he regretted pointing it out to Gavin.

Actually no,he liked embarrassing Gavin.He found it entertaining.

C:"You've gotten paler"

G:"Oh well...I do feel groggy though so I might take tomorrow off work"

C:"That's understandable,you need your rest.Our undercover is due for next week anyways"

G:"Will you….be okay on your own?"

The smaller male asked as he cocked his head to the side,moving to pick up the bowl of soup again.He took a big gulp before looking over at Conan curiously.Gavin wasn't even sure about what Conan did it work when he wasn't around,or who he spoke to -well apart from Connor and Hank-.It did make him curious 

C:"I'll be perfectly fine...I'll even do your paperwork for you"

G:"No no,you don't need to do that"

Gavin shook his head as he dismissed the thought of Conan doing his work.He didn't want to pile a bigger workload onto the other.

C:"No please,I insist..It's better than you getting behind in all your paperwork and having Fowler on your ass"

The human sniffed,hesitating for a moment.He let out a gentle sigh

G:"Okay...I understand"

Two hours after this conversation,Gavin decided to go to bed early and Conan had flashbacks to before,when he wasn't sure or not he should leave.During these two hours,they spoke about mindless things.Gavin mentioned Tina and her obsession with an android,Conan didn't miss the look of disgust on Gavin's face as he spoke about it.He was going to ask him about it but he avoided the conversation.He didn't want to pry.They even mentioned Connor and Hank but Gavin wasn't too interested in that conversation,probably due to his previous interactions with Connor and how Connor won the fight in the evidence room.

He was pretty sure Conan could do the same to him,but with him being the upgraded model he assumed that Conan would be much stronger.Gavin even asked the Android this and of course he got "I'm faster and stronger than my previous model" as a reply.

Gavin then proceeded to try and flex to Conan how strong he is and how he had taken down a suspect a couple of years ago.He said it with the biggest smile on his face,beaming from ear to ear.

But that was until Conan mocked him about it and said how easily the Android could pin Gavin up against his door frame.Gavin shivered just remembering it,punching him with a pout on his face.

And now Gavin's heading to bed.He's currently standing at his bedroom door,looking over at Conan.

G:"Are you going home?"

C:"Well I shouldn't overstay my welcome"

G:"You wouldn't...urrm...my bed is kind of neat the window so light comes in...you could always stay overnight and charge"

C:"Are you asking me to sleep?"

Conan smiled softly as he watched Gavin grip onto the bedroom door.

Unsure?  
No.He's embarrassed 

G:"Well hurry up before I change my mind.Do you want to or don't you?"

Conan just nodded,folding his arms.They soon moved into the bedroom and Conan seemed a little hesitant to lay down.Gavin sat down on the bed,yawning.He just sighed when he noticed how Conan was being stiff.

G:"Come on,lay down"

The Android removed his shoes before he laid down,laying flat on his back.Gavin picked up the blanket 

G:"Can you get covered up and still charge?"

C:"Yeah"

Gavin then moved to lay down,covering himself up once he had removed his shoes too.He moved the blanket,covering up Conan too

C:"I don't feel the cold,Gavin"

G:"Just shut up and accept it.Accept a dying man's wish"

Conan laughed 

C:"You're not dying"

G:"Well I am...all humans are slowly dying,Conan…"

C:"You just had to make it depressing,didn't you?"

Of course that lead to Gavin hitting the Android in the face with a pillow,making them both burst out in laugher.Conan moved the pillow and just threw it back to Gavin,who caught it and moved to lay it under his head

G:"Night tin can"

C:"Good night meat bag"

G:"Urgg don't call me that"

Conan just laughed and smiled,making Gavin smile too.Gentle banter.It didn't take long for Gavin to fall asleep and Conan to go into sleep mode.

So peaceful.

For now anyways...


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ill Gavin=Angry Gavin
> 
> Introduction to Conans head space too

The next morning,Gavin rolled around in bed as he slowly woke up,his chest feeling heavy.Was Izzie sat on his chest?He looked down but only a blanket was laid across him.Maybe it was because he was ill and how he felt like he didn’t even have the energy to sit up.Though Gavin did notice that he was the only one in the bed and he knew for certain that Conan stayed over last night.Conan.For some reason it made Gavins blood boil and he let out a small groan,pulling the covers off him as his head hurt.And almost on command,Conan walked into the room holding a coffee

“Hey it’s okay,I’m here”

He set the coffee down and sat down on the bed,moving his hand to Gavins forehead.Conan only did this because of how he knew Gavin didn’t want scanning,however he still got a small groan from the detective and his hand got pushed away.

G:”..Don’t touch me...and it’s not just okay because you’re here..”

C:”You seemed to be in pain,Gavin”

G:”I’m not”

He spoke as he pushed himself up,leaning against the bed board.The look on his face just screamed out how shit he felt,but Gavin didn’t want to be treated like a child.For years Gavin had been alone,just him and Izzie,so he thought that he just wasn’t used to being looked after like this.Conans brows furrowed as he alerted Gavin that he rang Fowler about how he won’t be at work and how the Android still needed to go in.The detective ended up spacing out,slowly dragging himself to his feet

C:”Are you okay?”

G:”I’m phcking fine..”

Gavin placed his hands on his hips,taking a deep breath as he had to stop his brain from swimming.He tried to ignore how the androids eyes followed him,an amber LED flashing.He felt like he didn’t like it,the concern and worry that the other had for him but he wondered if it was just because of his coding.

Conan resisted the temptation to analyse him as he stood up next to him,towering over him.He reached out a hand but he paused midway,wondering if that decision would be wise.He wouldn’t want to anger Gavin.Izzie ran into the room,jumping up onto the bed and laying where Gavin once was.Animals were lucky creatures because they don’t pick up the tension in the room,they’re in their own little world with bliss.

C:”Gavin,I have to go to work”

G:”Then go”

C:”..are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

The smaller male let out a huff,turning to face Conan as he took a few steps towards him.The Android wasn’t sure if that was good or bad news but pretty soon he recognised the anger across Gavin's face and it clicked inside his head that it wasn’t good news.

G:”JUST GET OUT!”

C:”...Look Gavin,if this is about what I said yesterday-“

G:”Look,spending one night with me won’t change anything.We’re not friends just because I fell ill...I want you out my face before I punch you,phcking glorified coffee maker”

LED shine red.Conan stepped back,looking over Gavin's face.Neither of them knew where the sudden anger came from,maybe it was the illness but maybe not.It was silent for a moment,well apart from the sound of Izzie purring as she played with the bed covers.Once again,animals have it lucky but more specifically Izzie has got it lucky.

No more words were spoken as Conan left Gavins apartment and made his way to work.He drove in his car,gripping hard to the steering wheel

-Tell Gavin how you feel- Not completed 

“I can’t do that and I never will”

When Conan parked up,he realised that he was early for work so he decided to look through files within his mind.The car slipped away and trees grew with blooming flowers,Conans happy place or mind palace,different androids call it different things.But they all experience a garden in one way shape or form.RK900’s garden consisted of Sakura trees bending over a pond with a little island in the middle,the concrete paths leading to it over bridges.Ontop of this small island sat an oak bench somehow untouched by the blossoms falling down.Conan held his hands behind his back as he walked through the garden,the gentle breeze pushing his hair out his face.He moved to sit down on the bench as he pulled up the files in front of him.

As he looked through them,Conan felt arms wrap around him and it made him tense up before turning around.Gavin.The Android didn’t even realise that he could add a version of Gavin to his garden but the living proof was there behind him.He looked happier than Conan had ever seen him,sliding his arms down to his chest as he rested his head on his shoulder

G:”So will the undercover go smoothly?”

C:”It should go smoothly,yeah”

G:”And you’re going to have fun acting like a couple with Gavin,aren’t you?The real Gavin..You didn’t even notice but because he had been on your mind so much,your interface made you your own little Gavin in your head space”

C:”It won’t be fun,it’ll be awkward”

Gavin let out a small sigh as he got Conan’s Thirium Pump rate up next to his files.It seemed normal until images of Gavin started to flash up,where it sped up

G:”When are you going to tell him?”

C:”I can’t tell him,I never can”

G:”Why not?”

C:”You know why”

In one swift moment,the Thirium Pump rate and the images of Gavin went away,the breeze becoming stronger as Conan’s LED flashes red.GavIn moved to sit next to him,holding the androids hand and it just reminded him of when they held hands,so he let go.More and more blossoms started to fall around them the more frustrated Conan got.The files went away too.The Android moved to fold his arms and he closed his eyes so he didn’t have to look at interface Gavin

C:”I have better things to worry about,like the case”

G:”But you matter to,if you compress all these feelings then it won’t be good,you need to tell someone...Maybe Tina”

C:”She’s close to Gavin,I feel like she’d tell him”

His eyes opened and he gulped before looking over at Gavin,who was leaning close to him.He gave him a sympathy smile but the Android didn’t give anything in return.Though he found it hard to just ignore this figure in front of him,especially if it was someone he had feelings for.It didn’t help that Gavin was leaning closer and closer and he felt like he didn’t want to resist so he closed his eyes and leant forward.Blossoms swirled around them rapidly as the wind got stronger,shaking the trees

“Conan?”

And just like that,he opened his eyes and the petals fell,the garden turning back into his car,looking around to see his hands clutching to his trousers and that he wasn’t alone.Connor had knocked on his car window and he was staring at him concerned.Conan moved to get out the car

Co:”Are you okay?”  
C:”I’m fine,I was just in my head space”

Co:”Ah right,I’m guessing that you needed some time alone...is it because of the undercover work Fowler set you and Gavin?”

Conan was debating on whether or not he should tell Connor about the events that morning and about his true feelings towards Gavin.He wondered if Connor would be surprised but encourage it,or if he’d dismiss it like Conan has done previously.He knows it’s not the first time an Android has gained feelings for a human or vice versa,Tina Chen is a great example of that because everyone in that department knew about it.Mainly because Tina couldn’t stop talking about her and that it was lowkey adorable.Gavin was tired of hearing about it but he always made sure to help her out.Though Conan wondered about why Gavin even helped her out considering how he acts towards him

Conan had been silent for a while so Connor just tutted,folding his arms as he raised an eyebrow.He lightly judged him to snap him back to the situation before he held out his hand,watching as it turned white

Co:”Would you like to interface and talk about it?”

The younger Android thought for a moment.Would Connor even understand it?Would he tell Hank?Oh god what if he tells Hank and he tells the whole department?Then Gavin would find out and his life would be misery.His LED flashes amber before Connor pouted.

Co:”Come on,something’s bothering you”

C:”Do you promise not to tell Hank?”

Co:”Huh?Why not?”

C:”Just..don’t..”

Co:”Is this about Gavin?”

Conan shrugged,becoming more and more reluctant to tell Connor.Connor could see his stress levels rising and he sighed 

Stress Levels 70%

C:”Look,I won’t tell Hank if it bothers you this much,okay?You know that I wouldn’t break your trust like that,okay?You just looked so distressed in the car...your LED was flashing red and you were gripping at your clothes,I think if you talk about this with someone it will help you out,okay?Trust me,it’s easier to get it all out”

Conan was going to reply but he saw Tina walking past them and he didn’t want to discuss it out loud,so he just waved at her and waited for her to pass.Connor held out his pale hand again,retracting his skin where the joints shone light blue.Conan looked down at his own hand,gulping as he watched his skin also retract,it looked weird to him now considering the context.He sighed before moving his hand down and he placed it into Connors hand.

And that was it.That was the moment when Connor saw it all,understanding what Conan must have been feeling.He gasped and jumped back,examining his hand and watching his skin cover it back up again.He looked up over at Conan,giving him a sad smile before he placed his hand on his shoulder

Co:”Oh Conan…”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin goes back to work but Conan isn’t there.

3 days.Over the course of 3 days Conan and Gavin haven’t spoken to each other since Gavin hadn’t been at work.He had only recently overcome his illness but an awkward tension hung in the air between the two.Connor now knew about how Conan felt and he encouraged it.He understood how he felt since he went through a similar thing with Hank but perhaps it wasn’t as stressful as the thing between Conan and Gavin.No matter how many times he tried to reassure Conan,it didn’t settle his nerves at all.By the time Gavin returned to work,he barely had any work to do since Conan decided to do it to try and help him out.

If Gavin had to be honest,he felt guilty for kicking Conan out of his apartment and the fact that the two of them had no contact between each other just made his stomach churn.But he didn’t want to apologise,it was embarrassing last time so he didn’t want a repeat of it,especially since Conan mocked him because of it.

He kicked his feet up on the desk as he looked over some cases on his phone.The desk opposite was empty so he wondered where Conan was,was he even in the building.Tina was about to walk past Gavin but he pulled her up.

G:”Hey Tina..where’s Tin Can?”

T:”Oh my god,you’re not dead”

She smiled and jokingly hugged him,making sure it was a bear hug.Gavin complained and laughed as he sat up to push her off 

G:”No I’m a phcking ghost,wooo”

T:”Aw can you make that noise again so I can record it for my ringtone?”

G:”No Phck off”

They laugh and Tina pouts before casting her gaze over Conan's desk,she then clocks onto the question that Gavin just asked her and she raised an eyebrow before she folded her arms.

T:”You don’t know?”

G:”Know what?”

T:”He finished all his work,and most of yours yesterday so he took today off for a date with an Android called Aida”

Gavins heart dropped and his grip got tighter around his phone.A frown echoed his way onto his face and he couldn’t help but scowl a little.Jealousy.Was Gavin really about to lose someone else to another android?Wait no,he can’t lose what you never had.He sighed softly as he sat up straight in his chair.Connor started to make his way over to the two of them.

G:”Aida?”

T:”You know her?”

G:”I made Conan talk to her..she’s a gardener Android or something..”

T:”So you set them up?That's sweet of you”

Connor placed a hand on Tinas shoulder and he laughed awkwardly.He didn’t want to give any information away,especially since Conan trusted him.He saw his memories and he saw how Conan saw Aida.He felt like he had to be friends with her just to please Gavin.Connor shook his head,making the humans look confused at him which made his LED flash amber.

Co:”It’s not a date,Tina”

T:”It’s not?Oh my fault “

Co:”He had nothing to do today and he wasn’t allowed to stay at work...plus he had no one else to go to so he decided to help Aida out with gardening in the city centre”

T:”What about Gavin?”

Tina looked between Gavin and Connor and she felt left out,but she didn’t miss how Gavins eyes widened as he looked over at the Android.Gavin didn’t know that Connor knew but now the suspicions he had was growing.What did Conan tell him?”

G:”We’re not talking”

T:”Why not?”

G:”Drop it”

T:”But Gavin-“

G:”I said drop it!”

Tina frowned before she sighed and walked away,moving to walk to the break room.And once again Gavin felt guilty.He then turned to Connor,raising an eyebrow as he folded his arms.The two disliked each other so the tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.His LED flashes amber as Gavin glares at him

G:”What did Conan tell you?”

Co:”..not much..”

G:”Connor..”

Co:”Gavin…”

G:”Tell me what he told you!”

Gavin jumped up and grabbed Connor by the collar,going on his tiptoes to be eye to eye with him.Connor gasped,his eyes looking around for help.Not long after Hank split up the two and grumbled under his breath as he led Connor back to his desk.Hank witnessed the whole thing but he was confused since Connor didn’t breathe a word to him since Conan asked him not to.But now it has made everything awkward for everyone.

But it’s not like Gavin could dwell on the fact that Conan probably opened up to Connor,it was the fact that Conan was with Aida at this very moment that worried him.He picked up a case file and he started to update them all,suddenly wanting to leave work as quick as he can

———————————————————————————————————

A:”Thank you for helping out,it means a lot”

The sun was shining,being a contrast from a few days ago when it was freezing.Conan was holding a potted plant in his arms,being surrounded by flowers.The gardening centre in the city was a round area with a path straight down the middle,giant stones sectioning each plant.Like how the tulips were opposite the roses,however they were a good distance away from the vegetables grew.Within the pot Conan was holding was a sunflower so it stretched up taller than him,curling its petals up towards the sun.He followed behind Aida to help plant it in the correct spot.She was now wearing a pair of green dungarees with dirt on the knees,with matching gardening gloves.

Whereas Conan was just wearing suit trousers within a black button up shirt,being one of the rare occasions where his neck is on display,revealing several moles and beauty spots across it.He was however also wearing knee pads because of how Aida didn’t want his knees to get dirty,also including a pair of dark blue gardening gloves.When at the spot,he knelt down and gently removed the flower from the pot as Aida dug up a hole for it next to several other sun flowers.

C:”It’s nothing,really..are you the only one here?”

A:”Well yeah,normally it’s me,Sarah and Charlie but Sarah fell ill and Charlie had to go to a funeral”

C:”Ah right,do you have lots of visitors then?”

Aida shrugged,looking over at an elderly couple who sat down on a bench near the entrance,admiring the flowers with a smile as they held hands.

A:”Well sometimes we do sometimes we don’t,it depends”

C:”Depends on what?”

A:”Well the weather and what season it is..”

Conan nodded since that made sense,helping out the dirt down around the sunflower.Aida admires him for a moment before she smiled,brushing some hair behind her ear.Aida was obviously unaware about anything between Gavin and Conan and she asked for help because of how she couldn’t stop thinking about him.It confused her software so she just wanted to spend time with him to help work out what’s going on.Conan stood up and brushed the dirt off his gloves even though he didn’t need to.

He had been there for about three hours just helping her out but he didn’t mind but he,f an hour later they soon got a guest that they were unaware of.

Gavin.

He just couldn’t ignore the twisting feeling in his gut and he had to come along,even though he made sure he was out of sight.It felt wrong to him but he had to see which one was correct,Tina or Connor.He pulled his hood over his head as he entered through the back way,standing behind one of the sheds

A:”So..Conan..I need to ask something”

She moved to sit down,removing her gloves with a soft sigh before she patted the place next to her.Conan smiled as he sat down next to her,removing his gloves too and holding his hands on his lap.

C:”What is it?”

A:”You know when we first met,who were you with?”

Naturally Aida had to double check that the other was single but the question made Conan tense up a little,gripping a little tighter to his own hands.Gavin was curious about what he was going to say though he knew that he shouldn’t even be there and that he definitely shouldn’t be listened to the two of them,it may of been a private conversation.

C:”I was with..Gavin”

A:”Gavin?Is he your wingman?Because he encouraged you to talk to me”

C:”No no,not at all...my intention wasn’t to chat you up,my boss just told us to be more social so I wanted to make friends”

A:”Okay...but what is Gavin to you?”

That question was awkward for both Conan and Gavin.The Android blinked,his LED flashing amber before he took a deep breath before he decided to answer that question

C:”...Gavin is my...work partner...my friend..he’s smart as a detective and he’s mindful..bit of a handful though but I guess that I am too..I may have the technology but he...he seems smarter,if I wasn’t an Android I feel like he’d outshine me..he has experience at work and he can trust his gut”

A:”So where do you work?”

C:”Oh I work at the DPD”

Aida nodded and smiled,glancing down at her hands to watch the skin retract from one of them.

A:”..the thing is Conan...I think..I like you”

And that’s the moment that made Gavin turn around and slip out of the garden.He didn’t need to hear it and he didn’t want to.Gavin sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets,getting into his car and driving home.

C:”..I..I urrm..”

She held her arm out for him and she smiled but Conan's LED flashes red

C:”You’re a nice woman,Aida but..I don’t feel the same way..the thing is..”

A:”Thing is what?”

C:”Let me show you”

He sighed as he connected his hand with hers.Gavin just had to drive past at that moment and he sighed,thinking that Conan was dating Aida now.He cursed himself for pushing him away and he tried to ignore the ache in his chest.Aidas eyes closed as she took all the information in,frowning as she pulled away after a while.She saw everything and experience everything that Conan went through.

A:”...you...you love Gavin?...”

She pulled her hand back and slid her gloves back on.Conan rubbed the back of his neck as he started to feel awkward.Aida was now the second person that he’s told and he just felt anxious,his pump stuttering like crazy but not as much as it would of been if he told Gavin to his face.

A:”..but he doesn’t seem to return it..”

C:”I’m aware of that,okay?..he seems to be pushing me away and it’s scaring me..I just want to get closer to him but he doesn’t want me to”

A:”...why don’t you try telling him and getting this all out into the open?Then you both can discuss it”

Conan shook his head as he stood up,pacing up and down across the path 

C:”I'm not as confident as you,I just can’t get my words out and even if I do,I feel like he’d just mock me further..He’s nice,I know he is..he’s funny and witty..I know he’s only human but I struggle with that..he dislikes most androids so why would he date one?...I’m sorry,I should be going home now”

A:”..okay..that’s fine,just stay in touch,okay?...drive home safe”

Conan nodded as he removed the knee pads,handing them back to Aida before he walked out the garden,waving goodbye to the elderly couple who were sat near the entrance.Aida sighed but she knew that she couldn’t do anything about it,and she wasn’t the type of person to hate someone who doesn’t feel the same way.The least that she can do is help him out and to be there for him,to be a shoulder to cry on for if Gavin doesn’t feel the same.Conan sat inside his car and he debated on whether or not to go into his own mind space but honestly?He didn’t feel like talking to interface Gavin because it would just make him feel worse.

Honestly Conan just wanted a break from all the ache so he started to drive home.Did his plants need watering?Probably not for a few weeks.Maybe he should get a pet to give him some other company.

What animal though?He thought about it as he drove and he hummed.Maybe a parrot.Anything to distract him from Gavin

—————————————————————————————————————————

Gavin's phone wouldn’t stop ringing and he groaned,eventually picking up.Earlier on he ended up rushing all his work and leaving early,which naturally made Tina worry after his little outburst.So Gavin expected for her to be worried about him

G:”Yeah?”

T:”Hey,how come you left work early?”

G:”I finished all my work for today”

T:”Gavin..come on..Am I being left out of something here?Did I miss something between you and Conan?”

G:”What do you mean?”

T:”I mention him on a date,or so I think,and you tense up and get pissed...Please just tell me what’s going on”

Gavin sighed because he knew he couldn’t keep Tina out of it for much longer because it wouldn’t be fair on her.So he spent about an hour telling Tina what happened and he was being truthful,including what went on today.

T:”I missed all that?!...Jeez..but...Gavin?”

G:”Yeah?”

T:”Do you...have feelings for him?”

G:”Phck I don’t know..”

T:”It sounds like you do..when you got angry today it makes more sense now..I think you was jealous”

Gavin laughed and shook his head,moving to put his phone on speaker as he picked Izzie up,setting her down on his lap

G:”Gavin Reed doesn’t get jealous,Tina”

T:”Well clearly you do,I know you won’t accept it Gavin but I know you and I know Conan too,maybe not as much as you but there’s something between you two by the sounds of it..”

G:”What about today?”

T:”Did you stick around to hear his reply to Aida?”

G:”Of course not...I didn’t want to stick around”

T:”Oh for god's sake Gavin I could hit you”

They both laugh.Gavin felt as if some weight off his shoulders but of course his heart was still heavy,but at least now he can have some support when it comes to Conan.

He wasn’t alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corona sucks :(


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of undercover work

This was the first time that Conan and Gavin had been face to face since the Android was kicked out of the detectives apartment.Gavin frowned a little,filling up with guilt

G:”Look Conan-“

C:”We need to go undercover,Gavin”

Gavin blinked,taking a moment before he slowly nodded,moving to sit down at his desk.The coffee on his desk had gotten cold.This was mostly because of how Gavin saw Conan walk into work the next week and it made him completely forget about it

C:”We can’t mess about,we have to do it this week,no questions,okay?”

The human nodded,kicking his feet up onto his desk.Conan sighed and pushed them off,making Gavin spin in his chair letting out a soft “umph”.The sight just made a small smile tug at Conan’s LED and pretty soon Gavin returned one.It soothed the two of them because they knew that they were no longer pissed at each other.Though Gavin couldn’t fully get passed it,mainly because of how he thought that the Android now had an Android girlfriend.

They both started to discuss the undercover work and where they would meet,looking over where the last murder happened and focusing on the time of day it was reported and comparing it to an estimate time of when it happened

C:”Okay,9PM is fine..though I’m not sure on how I’ll be able to act it..act romantically that is”

G:”You don’t know how to act romantic?”

C:”No I do not”

G:”Why not?”

C:”I’m not a charmer like you,Gavin,it doesn’t come naturally”

G:”Says the one with a girlfriend”

Gavin let out a small awkward laugh,glancing away.He missed the way Conan’s LED flashes red for a moment when he lifts a hand up to play with a loose thread on his jacket.That was the moment when Conan questioned where Gavin got this piece of information

C:”Where did you receive this information?”

G:”Well urrm..”

Of course Gavin didn’t want to admit that he followed the androids and that he overheard the very private conversation between the two.He knew that Conan would never forgive him for that.He decided to throw Tina under the bus but he’d make up for it later

G:”..Tina told me last week that you went on a date with Aida”

C:”It wasn’t a date..I was just helping her out..besides she isn’t my girlfriend Gavin...but..she did open up to me”

G:”She did?”

C:”Yeah she did..Aida did in fact have feelings towards me but..there was no attraction from my side..I don’t feel anything towards her..”

Gavin leant forward,resting his elbows on his desk.He let out a soft hum before he shrugged,staring at the Android for a moment.Conan raised an eyebrow at him before he started to type away at the computer,since Gavin insisted that connecting to it through his mind was -creepy as fuck-.

G:”..so..what makes you..feel attraction?”

That made Conan pause,his fingers hovering over the keys as he glanced over at Gavin.Red LED flashing on the side of his temple.He gulped.How was he supposed to tell Gavin the answer without spilling how he felt?He couldn’t reveal that the way Gavin smiled at him always reassured him.He couldn’t reveal that the little banta they had together always made him happy.Conan is attracted to Gavin.

C:”It can be a number of things”

G:”Like what?

C:”..I guess...I’d need them to..know them personally,have a deep connection with them..getting to know someone is very important..”

G:”What about appearance?”

C:”Appearance doesn’t really matter but...I guess that I’d like someone with a nice smile...an infectious smile that’ll bring one to my face too..”

Conan had turned in his chair to give Gavin his full attention,however as he spoke images of Gavin popped up on his head,selecting moments where he’s smiling at him.It made his LED dip between amber and blue.Gavins was watching his LED as he spoke,not even realising that the Android wasn’t fully paying attention 

G:”A smile?That’s pretty cheesy,Conan”

He laughed,snapping him out of his trance.It made Conan smile too as he shook his head.

C:”It’s not cheesy,shut up….but..what about you?What attracts you,detective?”

G:”...Someone who will just..put up with me I guess.Deal with me when things go to shit..Stick by my side”

C:”..go to shit?How often does that happen?”

G:”Conan,you know me..it happens way too often..I end up just scaring people away”

C:”You haven’t scared me away”

Gavins cheeks flushed a bright red and he had to turn away,playing it off with a laugh.He took a moment to make it go away before he turned back to his partner,tapping his screen to look over some more files.Pretty soon their attention turned back to the undercover work they needed to do.

—————————————————————————————————————————  
C:”Is your wire on,Gavin?”

G:”Yeah”

Gavin said as he patted his chest over where it was before double checking the little compartment hooked onto his belt which was covered up by the hoodie he had on.He wasn’t wearing clothes that was out of the ordinary however he had to clean up a little more to come across as believable.He ended up having a shave and Conan couldn’t help but mock him for it.

C:”You have such a baby face”

G:”Shut up..just..don’t forget to start recording the moment we get there,okay?”

Conan nodded before they both got into the androids car,driving to their destination.The place they decided to go is a club called Spiders that was just around the corner from the hotel where the couple was murdered.This club previously had a ban on androids but recently it had been lifted.A lot of hate crimes got reported there and the couple was known to go there time to time,thus being the reason why they choose to go there.

G:”Do you think they’ll be there?”

C:”I hope so..we need to catch them”

Gavin just nodded in response,looking out the window as Conan drove.The club itself on the outside wasn’t much to look up at,a giant neon sign of a spider being hung above the door was the brightest thing there.Maybe most wouldn’t think much of it but the long line outside with a bouncer letting everyone in implied that it was a serious club.Gavin sighed as he made sure that he had his ID.

C:”Make sure you have your ID,you look 16 now that you’ve shaven your face”

G:”I don’t know whether that was an insult or a compliment”

They laughed as they got out the car.Conan shrugged as he started recording,looking over at Gavin fondly.He locked the car before moving to stand at the back of the line with Gavin.Though Gavin noticed that the line consisted of humans and that Conan was the only Android.

G:”Are you sure it’s android friendly?”

C:”It says on the door,Gavin”

Gavin went on his tiptoes to look over the people in the line,his eyes landing on the piece of laminated paper staples to the door reading -NOW ANDROID FRIENDLY-.He then shrugged

G:”Okay okay..well now you need to hold my hand,m’kay?”

He moved to slide his hand into Gavins.Conan knew that holding Gavin's hand would now make his skin retract on his own hand,showing affection,and he didn’t want to reveal it.So he decided to wear gloves that night to hide it.He smiled softly,linking his fingers with Gavins.

G:”Why are you wearing gloves?They feel horrible against my hands”

C:”Ah I’m sorry,I felt comfortable wearing them”

G:”Oh okay,it’s fine then”

Gavin was a little disappointed that he couldn’t hold onto his hand properly,feeling his skin against his but he had to accept what he could.When they got to the front of the line,the bouncer looked them over.

The bouncer was tall,but a little shorter than Conan.His shoulders were broad and he had the words SECURITY sprawled across his shirt on his black shirt.Gavin assumes that they also helped out with issues inside the club too.He had gelled back dirty blonde hair with a silver bar in his eyebrow.The bouncer looked the two over before opening the door with a nod,letting them in.The music from the outside couldn’t be heard previously,but now that the door’s open the floor vibrated from the intensity of the bass.Conclusion:Soundproof door.They both stepped inside,following down a set of stairs along a dark corridor illuminated only by strips of pink neon LED strips lined along near the ceiling.

Gavin glanced over at the Android,noticing that the lighting made the circle that’s sat on his temple appear a blue-ish purple,doing the same effect with his icy eyes.Though they softened as he turned towards the human who was staring at him.

C:”Ready?”

G:”Of course..Let's catch the fuckers”

Soon they reached the bottom of the stairs and were welcomed by masses of people dancing on the dance floor.Gavin hummed,watching everyone before he looked up at Conan.

G:”Do you see what I see?”

C:”No androids”

G:”Yeah..bit strange since it’s android friendly and shit”

Conan nodded,using his other hand to brush his hair out his face,making his LED stand out more.They moved through the crowd together,the Android making sure to keep a tight grip on Gavins’ hand as he helped him through the mass of dancing people.Booths lined up near the back of the club,being U shaped with little wooden walls between each one for privacy.Little neon signs of spiders line the walls,being pink at one side of each booth and blue at the other to help recreate an aesthetic view.Conan just concluded that it was to help make everyone in the club look attractive.Gavin just laughed 

G:”Pink and blue?Cliche much?”

They moved to sit down at a booth,the two of them slid in from different ends.Conan removed his hand away from Gavin and lifted up his arm so the human could lean into him.

G:”Why are you the big spoon?”

C:”This isn’t spooning,Gavin”

G:”Yeah but why?”

C:”You’re smaller than me so it makes more sense”

G:”Heyyy don’t judge me by my height,Tin Can”

Conan just laughed as he pulled Gavin closer to him,wrapping an arm around his shoulder.Gavin didn’t resist.

C:”I’ll never judge your height,Gavin..but it’s just speculation..especially since the last time we sat like you,your head was on my shoulder with my arm around you”

The two of them never discussed that moment until now and it made Gavin's face flush.He just rolled his eyes,tilting his head back so that he could lean more into the Android.Gavin tucked his feet up onto the booth seats as his eyes scanned the crowd,and then he suddenly remembered that they’re recording everything they’re saying.It made him blush more.

G:”Don’t mention that here,dipshit”

C:”Why not?”

Gavin just rolled his eyes and gestured to his chest,where the Android knew that his wire was placed there.Conan just nodded,his LED flashing amber as he joined the human in looking over the crowd.After about ten minutes,Conan lightly nudged Gavin to make him look in a certain direction.

A small group of people kept looking over in their direction,being situated at the bar.The group consisted of two males and one female,though there was another but they were mostly hidden by the tallest male in the group.Gavin subtly tilted his head down to describe what they all looked like into his wire even though Conan was recording.

First male;black hair with green eyes,maybe blue,lighting makes it hard to tell.Height around 5’11,pale skin,muscular build,seems to have a faint scar over his lip,tattoos of vines on his left forearm.Second male;green hair with black or brown eyes,smaller build than the previous male,his height being around 5’8.He’s wearing a ring on his left hand so he seems to be married but isn’t confirmed.First female,long blonde hair with one eye,eye colour unknown.She has a black eyepatch over her left eye so it’s assumed that she only has one or it’s not working.And the last woman?They couldn’t get a good view of her

G:”Do you think that’s them?”

C:”Might be..We can’t jump to conclusions so soon,Gavin”

G:”They look amused and disgusted at the same time though”

And as if on cue,the first man started to make his way over,his lips turning up into a smirk.As he got closer his eyes showed to be more green than blue and it gave Conan a chance to scan him.

Tyler Jenko  
Age:27  
Height:5’11  
Family:None  
Criminal Records:Assault,GBH and several cases of hate crime towards androids

T:”...we weren't expecting to see an RK Android here?...you must be his..Urg..partner?l

Tyler glanced between the two,his eye finishing on Gavin as he looked him up and down.

G:”Yeah that’s...correct..”

T:”You know that shit ain’t legal yet,right?...you can’t get married”

G:”Yeah?So what?..it is legal but marriage hasn’t arrived yet..it’s just a partnership..”

Conan had to lightly squeeze the detective's arm so he wouldn’t provoke the guy any further since it would have been bad for the case.Gavin glanced up at him and sighed,deciding to bite his tongue.

T:”..You know what happens to couples like you,right?”

Conans LED went red for a moment,pulling Gavin closer to him.He was naturally being protective of him and he didn’t want any harm to come his way.

G:”No,please evaluate”

Pretty soon the whole group made their way over and Conan made sure to record them all,scanning them

Lucas Green  
Martha Yull

He paused,looking up at the figure that was once hidden.His LED flashed red

“Hello Conan”

C”.....Aida?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuunnnnn 😱
> 
> Whoops my hand slipped   
> 🥺👉👈

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooo first chapter hehe
> 
> I'm new to all this so sorry if it's short -3-


End file.
